<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch me, tease me, feel me by RecklessHeartbeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382134">Touch me, tease me, feel me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessHeartbeat/pseuds/RecklessHeartbeat'>RecklessHeartbeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Kim Woojin, Boys Kissing, Bully Bang Chan, Camboy Kim Woojin, Demisexuality, Dom Bang Chan, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Idiots in Love, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Minor sideship I don't want to spoil but hehehehehe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smutt, Sub Kim Woojin, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Bang Chan, Virgin Kim woojin, What about you communicate ?, at the beginning, bang Chan is a jerk, but everything will be consent, camboy, demisexual chan, fight, jk, maybe fluff ?, tattooed Kim Woojin, they are cute thought, yes I create tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessHeartbeat/pseuds/RecklessHeartbeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING // Please read Chap 7 for statement ! //</p><p> </p><p>And now, Woojin was drinking his tea on his bed, watching something on his laptop. He sighed and he thought about it again. Chan was really a pain in the ass, how a boy with such a pretty face could have such a dirty soul. He really didn’t understand what he could find amusing about torturing him and he truly hoped that Chan would eventually stopped by now. Suddenly, an alarm pulled him out of his thoughts. Oh right, he needed to get ready, today was  livestream day<br/>— — — — — — — </p><p> </p><p>Or when Woojin is a camboy and Chan bullies him in College, until the younger discovers he is a big fan of secret Woojin camboy account</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one : Constellation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First : I’m sorry for any typos xD I tried my best, hope you will like the story !<br/>Second : very important, I DONT romanticize bullying, not at all, or excuse people who bully others. If bully theme triggered you, beware, maybe you shouldn’t read. Also if you have that kind of problem, don’t hesitate to talk, don’t stay alone, and remember, you’re worth to live and to be loved.<br/>I don’t want to tell too much to not spoil the story.</p><p>Third : yes title inspired by Love talk by Wayv uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woojin sighed. The day was particularly hard and the only relief he had was when he eventually get home. His one room flat was dark and small, but he made it the most comfier he could. One big bed with lot of plushies and pillows on a fluffy pink carpet. A coffee table with some pillows around to sit on it. He dropped his bag on the floor and tied his coat on the hanger, pulling out his shoes and aligned them with his others pairs of snickers. He went directly to the kitchen, well if you could even call that a kitchen, and put some water to boil, he needed a good cup of tea. He was a broke gay student, major in literature. And for his most displease, the target of three bullies. Woojin would believe that childish behavior like that would end in middle school but no. As soon as he put a foot in the university, it was like Chan smelt him and decided to make him his victim. Nasty comments mostly, about what he’s wearing, about the way he doesn’t understand when they speak in English or about the fact he is broke. Hopefully, Woojin didn’t care most of the time, he let the words slipped on him without touching him, rolling his eyes, but letting them bark. Even if he was taller than the three of them, they were way larger and muscular. They all went to the gym - nobody in the University could miss that - Changbin, the shortest, was also the widest and Han, the youngest, was kind of reckless. And Chan was a mix of both of them. So, Woojin just let them talk and ignored them, hoping that they should eventually let him alone. But Woojin had some difficulties to make friends and Chan seemed to never get bored of annoying the oldest.</p><p>Today, Chan was particularly up. Woojin was outside the university, eating his lunch reduced to a bowl of rice and two slides of beef, squatted on the floor when suddenly, three shadow darked the sun. No need for him to look up, he knew perfectly who was there. And he decided that he won’t give Chan the satisfaction of his attention, so he just kept eating, his nose down. However, this won’t discourage the smaller boy.</p><p>“Oh still alone little Woojinnie ?” He mocked. “ Of course, who would accept to eat with you? No one wanted to approach someone like you.” His two sidekicks laughed nastily.</p><p>“What you don’t answer ?” Chan kept going. “ Yeah, enjoy your poor meal, what a shame, not even being able to eat. Wonder what are you doing here ? Just go away, nobody want you here, you’re dirtying the reputation of the University.”</p><p>Woojin finishedhis meal without looking up once, and put his box on his bag. As he stood up and was ready to pass the three boys without giving them more attention, Chan pushed him against the wall, and grabbed his jaw to make the older look at him.</p><p>“Oi stupid bitch, didn’t you learn in your fucking rat hole that it’s impolite to ignore someone talking to you ?”</p><p>“You’re not talking to me, you’re talking to yourself and your court.” Woojin still avoided to look into his eyes, just like if he was too bored to just do that.</p><p>“Ohh seems you learn how to talk back ? Hey look at me whore ! Is how you treat your customers ?” Chan growled.</p><p>This time, Woojin reacted, he slightly flinched, and finally looked at Chan dead in the eyes.</p><p>“W-what ?” He stuttered, before cursing himself as he saw a smirk on the younger male in front of him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, pretty whore.” Chan whispered, approaching his face too close for Woojin taste. “It’s the only explanation... so how much is it ? 20$ ? 30$ ?” His hand travelled from the jaw to the waist.</p><p>“ Why ? You would need to pay someone to have sex with ? That’s sad.” Woojin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re right, I should take what I want without paying.”</p><p>For the first time, Woojin felt really bad at Chan words, nausea started deep in his gusts and anger boiled in his blood. Okay, Chan was rude, and harassed him each time he saw him but threatening him like that never. He pushed suddenly harshly Chan.</p><p>“Don’t touch me asshole !” Woojin screamed.</p><p>But Chan grabbed both of his wrists, and as Woojin tried to get away, they both hit the ground. Screams were exchanged between the two older boys. Changbin and Han watched them, the youngest was a bit more reactive and tried to separate them, but he just receive a kick from them. During their fight, Chan unintentionally slipped up Woojin sweatshirt and when he peeked down, he froze. Woojin took advantage of this and pushed Chan away before jumping in his feet and running away. He locked himself in the bathroom of the University, trying to calm his heartbeat. Then, he saw that he was scruffy and while he put his shirt back in his trousers, he realized that a part of his tattoo was visible, and he panicked. Did Chan saw it ? No, it was in a too short time. Woojin shook his head and finished to dress up well again. He went out the bathroom after throwing water on his face. It was the last time he saw Chan this day.</p><p>And now, Woojin was drinking his tea on his bed, watching something on his laptop. He sighed and he thought about it again. Chan was really a pain in the ass, how a boy with such a pretty face could have such a dirty soul. He really didn’t understand what he could find amusing about torturing him and he truly hoped that Chan would eventually stopped by now. Suddenly, an alarm pulled him out of his thoughts. Oh right, he needed to get ready, today waslivestream day.</p><p>In fact, what Chan said really made him panicked. Woojin wasn’t a prostitute though, he was a camboy. Nothing illegal, but he would rather like that nobody in university knew that, especially Chan. He kinda liked his job, he felt pretty each time he did it, and why not earning some money while doing something that pleasurable. Of course, he put a mask to hide the lower part of his face. He let his tattoo visible as nobody was aware of it, and he kinda trusted the tattoo-artist. The tattoo was really meaningful to Woojin. Placed on his left hip, just above his crotch, it was the constellation of Libra. Well, the boy was himself an Aries, but lot of important persons in his life were Aries, his mom first, but also his childhood best friend, even if they didn’t stay in touch, even his teacher that gave him the taste of literature. So, the Libra constellation was like a talisman. Maybe Woojin was a bit naive, or romantic, whatever, he was sure his future lover would be Libra.</p><p>Anyway, he pulled out a box from under the bed. It was the most sober and have a little padlock on it, just in case. It was not like he invited anyone here, to be honest. But time to time his mother came to say hi and he would die in embarrassment if she discovered his secret box. Inside, there were several toys, dildos, buttplugs, hand vibrators, and some lingeries neatly folded. He hadn’t show everything yet but, as he wasn’t rolling in money, he kept some of them for special occasion. Like the angel lingerie.</p><p>In fact, today was a special day as he planned to do an Q&amp;A live, with his moderator help. So, he picked new lingerie he never showed,a white lace band that would let nothing to imagination, to put around his sculpt torso, with a matched pants which was open on the butt, a big blue bow above the whole. Woojin smiled as he picked up the toy he needed. To get the Q&amp;A a bit more spicy, he decided that he would have a vibrated plug which the level would increase each time he answered a question and stopped completely if he skipped a question. Because he knew it would have a lot of questions, he asked his moderator to randomly pick up a question and showcased it on the screen. In fact, Woojin didn’t know who was really his moderator, his only knew his username : SubpuppyMin.</p><p>They met in a camboy forum and Min offered to help him moderate his live, thing that the brunette accepted happily. To be honest, the beginning was very difficult. Viewers used to degrade him as much they praised him, but Woojin felt very uncomfortable with degrading and, no matter how many times he asked to stop and praise only, they didn’t stop. Especially a certain viewer who was also one of his biggest donator. But with Min becoming moderator - and banning as the slightest forbidden words - Woojin felt way better. As he connected the vibrator with a special command only Min would have access, he sent a message to him to check if the moderator was ready.</p><p>Woojin settled the setup on the floor, small camera and laptop, and turned them toward the bed’s feet. The box aside, the brunette man picked up his lube and opened the cap. He usually opened himself in front of the camera but not today. He just needed to be loose enough to take the plug. He poured a correct amount of lube on his fingers, his index circling his rim, as he ass was up, his head resting on the edge of the bed. Woojin loved taking his time. He took a deep breath, relaxed himself by humming a soft song he heard today, and eventually, gently pushed the fingerprint into his wet hole, feeling the ring clenching around him. He sighed in delight as he pushed entirely his finger until his third knuckle. After a time where he didn’t move, letting him the time to adapt of the feeling of intrusion, he started a slow pace, moving in and out and adding some lube time to time. He added some lube again and slowly pushed the second finger. He sighed in satisfaction of being full, and scissored himself. He bit his lower lip, resist to the urge of searching his soft spot.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he turned on the live stream. His pink and white mask hided perfectly his lower face and only his smiley eyes were visible. He waved his hand, a bit shy, giggling when he saw all the praise about his outfit.</p><p>“ H-hi.” Woojin said, his head offscreen. “Bunny is sorry.” He played with his long fingers. “Bunny opened himself earlier, but it’s Q&amp;A today !” He added happily.</p><p>Comments flowed as Woojin explained the concept. Time to time he would stop explaining and giggled, saying that they are funny. Eventually, he sat, back at the camera, and bend over the bend the bed, his pink wet hole perfectly visible for the viewers, with the hint of the vibrator inside. He took his phone, watching the chat on it.</p><p>“Bunny’s ready.” He cutely said, wiggling his butt. “Ask your questions !”</p><p>Hopefully, Min was there to pick up the question and pinned on the head of the chat, otherwise, Woojin wouldn’t know which one to take, too much questions were flowing.</p><p><em><strong>Kittysmommy</strong></em> :<em> what is Bunny fav toy ?</em></p><p>“Easy” thought Woojin, smiling under his mask. “My favorite toy is my glass dildo, the one with the pink heart shape on the top.” He answered.</p><p>Immediately, he felt the vibrator turning on, Woojin squirmed, letting a whimpered echoed between the walls. Minnie chose a new question. And a new one. And a new one. Each time, Woojin answered it, getting the plug slowly vibrating more and more. His legs began to shake. Precum leaked profusely, making a little pool on the towel under him, his neglected cock was in a pretty angry red. However, Minnie seemed to think it wasn’t funny enough, so he chose a question he knew Woojin wouldn’t answer.</p><p>
  <em><strong>SinfulDom00</strong> : as you’re a student, what is your major ?</em>
</p><p>Woojin winced, too personal, too risky. He shook his head and explained that he won’t answer this question, immediately following by a whine from him, the vibrator being turn off immediately, he couldn’t resist to jerk his hips, searching for any kind of friction. He needed a new question, he needed now.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Glorydildo</strong> : what’s Bunny fav sexposition ?</em>
</p><p>Woojin sighed, Minnie couldn’t know but it was difficult to answer.</p><p>“ Would be riding Bunny thinks.” He whined. A sighed of relief passed his lips as the vibrator turned on again.</p><p>Once again, the tall boy answered all the questions his moderator picked up, until he reached the second highest level. After asking for permission, he grabbed his dick, played a bit with the head before fucking into his fist, moaning. His legs were shaking, he was drooling into his mask, wetting it and his mind was cloudy. He needed to cum now, and by what he could read, his viewers wanted to see that too.</p><p>
  <em><strong>DaddyChis97 :</strong> You’re a Virgin ?</em>
</p><p>“ Yes ! Yes I am.” Woojin cried out, fucking his cock even more as the plug vibrated at the hightest level against his prostate. He eventually came, his sight went white, hot cum splashing on the towel as he moaned sinfully, his whole body trembling. He whined due to the overstimulation, feeling the vibrator turning off. Eventually, when he came down from his height, he thanked his viewers for their loyalty and all the tips they gave him and turned off the livestream.</p><p>After cleaning himself and his place, he took a good shower, put on his more comfy hoodie and settled himself on his bed. He ate some white rice, and read a book he needed to finish for one of his course, pushing away from his mind Chan accident.</p><p>Ten minutes since the livestream finished, but Chan was still staring at the screen. His dick was painfully hard in his pants but he forbade himself from touching. Especially knowing to whom he was looking at, just few minutes ago. Even masked, he knew now that the tattoo he saw on Woojin was the same from the camboy he simped for almost six months.Well, he just saw the top of it, but he would recognized anyway the top of the Libra constellation. The position matched, and now that he just watched the livestream, he couldn’t deny that the voice matched too. It could be only a coincidence. But he noticed a bruise on his left wrist, just where he grabbed violently Woojin earlier. It still could be just a coincidence.</p><p>Chan sighed and pushed away his laptop and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Six months ago, as he scrolled into a camboy website, one particular grabbed his attention - <strong>BigBunnysub</strong>. The boy had a tattoo just on his hip. Besides that Chan always loved tattooed boys, the fact that the tattoo was a drawing of Libra constellation, his own sign, he felt attract, curious. Quickly, too quickly, he became one of his biggest followers, watching all his live, locking himself in his room - he didn’t want his roommates Changbin and Jisung to walk into him while beating his meat in front of a camboy. At the beginning, Chan couldn’t resist to degrade the sub camboy, feeling so arousal just thinking of him crying, without caring that the constellation boy preferred being praised. But after the arrival of the moderator, Chan had been banned for two weeks. It was supposed to be permanent but Chan begged the moderator, promised to behave. It was hard to admit, but the bleach blonde male couldn’t do without him anymore. All other camboys seemed wishy-washy. After his ban cancelled, Chan behaved as he said, praising and always giving the biggest tips. His parents had money, he could afford to simp that much over a pretty camboy. One day, about a month ago, he dared to message him. They talked a bit, and Chan definitely had a crush on him, finding cute how he texted, called himself Bunny, or how he thanks him cutely for the tips. Chan resisted to the urge of texting him everyday, knowing perfectly he was only a viewer for him, no matter what Bunny would say. But in fact, it was okay for Chan. He wouldn’t know how to act if Bunny would want more, or worst, want to meet him.</p><p>To say it honestly, Chan was demisexual. Talking sex on internet or watching camboys was enough to turn him on to jack off, to fulfill his fantasy, but when it came to real things ? Everything was more complicated. Only someone which whom he had a strong emotional bond could touch him, kiss him. And as much he wanted to pretend to be a fuck boy, having a one night stand is impossible for him. The only one time he tried, he had a anxiety attacked, and the guy kicked him out. Chan was so ashamed that he never told any of that to his friends, hiding in his room for days.</p><p>Chan remembered very well how and when he started annoying Woojin - he didn’t admit it was bullying, for him, he was just teasing the eldest. Woojin was weird, always alone and never reacted at his tease, and it made him frustrated.</p><p>Now, that Woojin and Bunny happened to be the same person, maybe, Chan was confused, more than confused. He needed to know, needed to be sure, he didn’t know why, but he needed to. Eventually, he opened his laptop again. He was still hard and he needed some release, he picked one of his favorite video of <strong>BigBunnysub</strong>, and jacked off. He still could deny that it could be Woojin, and enjoyed his last fantasy in peace. But when he came, he unconsciously overlayed Woojin face on the mask. He rather preferred ignore this little accident, and clean up. Tomorrow, he will confront Woojin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it, please leave comments and kudos if 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two : Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added one tag xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Woojin noticed that Chan was strangely missing. The eldest had a lecture the morning and usually, the bullies were waiting for him in the corridor but, this specific morning, the three shortest boys weren’t there. He wasn’t going to lie, but he was glad to not see them, and a bit worried too. Did Chan see his tattoo, right ? And even if he saw a part of it, Chan couldn’t do anything with that, it was not like Chan watched Camboy and specifically found him. He was on a special platform where people need to suscribe to access to camboys stream. Wait... Chan could totally be a suscriber ! Woojin chew nervously his pen as, in the library, he noted down and worked. After all, Chan was pretty wealthy, according to the luxuary brand that covered his clothes, and proclaimed that he was a Don Juan, having fun - Woojin remembered him wiggling suggestively his eyebrows - whenever he wanted. Yes, sadly enough, Woojin had witnessed Chan big talk about that, the younger doing this in purpose to humiliate Woojin more, even if the young man didn’t care at all about Chan sex life. The blonde could date and fuck whoever he wanted, Woojin didn’t understand why he came to talk about that. Especially because, Woojin was a virgin, but he was careful to not split it.</p><p>Woojin sighed. He never cared being a Virgin. He had one boyfriend back in hight school, but they never had the occasion to cross the course. They barely did more than make out. To be honest, Woojin was ready but his ex wasn’t, so he just waited for the other. However, they broke up without doing it, well his ex-boyfriend broke up with him. He was a bit bittersweet, and a lot sad. But he eventually thought that it was for the best. They had beautiful memories together but everything was too complicated. So, he let his first love flying away. Woojin couldn’t help but smile, putting his hand on his pullover over his tattoo. His first and only boyfriend was a Libra, and the black hair boy giggled at the memory, when they were disgustingly cute.</p><p>Of course, Woojin was curious about having sex, he wasn’t prude - otherwise he wouldn’t stream each of his experiments. He thought often of just, hooking up with someone and had sex. But, he just wasn’t interested about that, he didn’t find the right guy that turned him on enough, so he just let it go. After all, he was still young, he had still plenty of time, for dating or hooking up, or having one-stand-night.</p><p>Too many thoughts were buzzing in his mind, he couldn’t concentrate anymore. Woojin packed his stuff and left the library. It was Wednesday and he was free for the afternoon, one of his main course was cancelled because of his sick teacher, as well as all his Friday courses. While he thought about sending a mail to his teacher, he walked toward the bathroom of the third floor, mainly occupied by Literature classes. He just wanted to refresh,and to stop thinking about Chan. Even when he didn’t see him, the other boy was still upsetting him. He was in front of the sink, and just when his rose his head, water dripping down his face, he flinched when he saw someone in the mirror. Woojin closed his eyes, pretending he not just saw Chan, and decided to leave the bathroom. However, Chan was blocking the exit.</p><p>“ You’re in the middle.” Woojin mumbled, frowning as Chan didn’t seem to move.</p><p>“ Hello Big Bunny.” Chan answered instead, very seriously.</p><p>Woojin opened his mouth, his eyes widened under the shock. He tried to say something, anything, but he was frozen, and suddenly, Chan smirked.</p><p>“ Ohhh, so it’s really you ?” Chan walked toward the eldest, making the latter going backward.</p><p>“ I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” Woojin stuttered, he felt trapped, his worst nightmare was coming to life.</p><p>“ So, you’re telling me that if I raise your pullover, I won’t find a tattoo of the Libra constellation?”</p><p>Woojin felt the wall against his back, but it didn’t stop Chan. The younger male approached, a hand laying on the wall, next to the brunette. Woojin was paralyzed, trying to process the best thing to do. He couldn’t let the fucking dumb boy knew his secret, he couldn’t let him or his life will become hell. Never Chan would let him, he was sure the wealthy boy was going to black mail him, or worst, to spread the rumor and the website everywhere around the campus. Woojin was sure he was going to be expelled, if ever the administration heard about this. Suddenly, Chan raised his hand.</p><p>“Woojin ?” he titled his head.</p><p>“ Don’t fucking dare to touch me !” Woojin snapped out from his thoughts andpushed Chan away.</p><p>“ Wow calm down ! Or ...”</p><p>“ Or what ?!” Woojin cut him, he clenched his fists.</p><p>Usually, the eldest was a very collected and calm young man. Sometimes, people even wondered if Woojin could be angry. And to be honest, Woojin never felt as angry as this precise moment. An accumulation of emotions was boiling in him, fear, anger, anxiety.</p><p>“ You gonna do what ?” Woojin was growling, but Chan wasn’t stepping back. The blonde male just crossed his arm over his chest.</p><p>“ Why you act like that ?” Chan rolled his eyes. “ It’s better when you’re subby, like during your lives, with all your cute lingeries.”</p><p>“ What a perv...” Woojin spited. “ I didn’t know you love playing the sugar daddy to random camboys !”</p><p>This time, Chan choked on his spit, his jaw dropping down.</p><p>“ I’m n-n-not !” Chan stuttered, his ears red as hell.</p><p>“ So how did you know all this ?” Woojin stepped toward, suddenly confident.</p><p>“ I’m...” Chan didn’t finish his sentence, avoiding Woojin’s gaze, looking visibly embarrassed.</p><p>“I wonder how your friends would react if they know that you’re just a fucking simp for me ?” Woojin smirked.</p><p>Suddenly, the balance of power switched, Chan hit the opposite wall of the bathroom, Woojin just in from of me.</p><p>“ Are you blackmailing me ?!” Chan blurted out.</p><p>“You’re the one coming to harass me, you fucking bully ! Don’t act like a holy Nitouche.”</p><p>“ Don’t overreact, bitch !” Chan stepped toward, showing off his arms.</p><p>“ You fucking simp, it’s over !” Woojin screamed. “ I won’t let you bully me again!”</p><p>“I never bullied you, come on.” Chan tsked.</p><p>“You’re really an asshole.” Woojin whispered, shocked by the younger reply.</p><p>“ You’re the one being touchy.”</p><p>It was too much for the camboy, he grabbed the neck of Chan’s hoodie. Instantly, the later answered by clenching Woojin’s shoulder.</p><p>“ You’re the worst Chan ! Just leave me alone for once, bastard !”</p><p>“You’re the one threatening me, fucking whore !” Chan yelled back.</p><p>The following scene was a bit blurry, they didn’t who punch first, but what they were both sure, it was that seconds later they were fighting, rolling on the floor. Woojin stood up , following by Chan who tried to punch him, but the eldest dodged it. The right fist ended up in the mirror, bursting it, making him scream, blood dropping between his fingers. Chan cursed as he turned toward Woojin who didn’t wait to throw his foot into the younger stomach, making him end into the door, which released from his hinges. Woojin was going to run away but Chan was already back on his feet and grabbed the older arms and threw him on the floor. Without giving the brunette the occasion to stood up, Chan caged him with his body, pinning down the eldest wrists. They were both panting, blood covering both of their face, bruises blooming on their body. Woojin tried to free himself but Chan kept the pressure of one wrist and pulled the other one on the older throat. It made him froze, his heart beating like crazy in his hears, fear in his eyes. Chan’s pressure didn’t last more than a second before removing all pressure, pulling him away from the eldest like he was burning him. Chan opened his mouth, but before a sound could come out of his mouth, the door of the bathroom slammed open, letting three silhouettes emerge in the frame.</p><p>“Oh my god !” The dean screamed, framed by a teacher and the janitor. “ BANG, KIM ! IN MY OFFICE, NOW.”</p><p>Woojin and Chan were sitting on the dean office, staring at their lap in silent. The old man let them alone for a while, threatening them that if they moved, they would be expelled immediately. They waited so long for the return of the dean that the tense between them turned into an awkward silence. Chan was squirming on his seat and Woojin playing with his sleeves. The older stayed straight, carefully not laying his back on the chair, a stinging pain making him wince if he moved too much. Eventually, the door opened and the man fell down behind his desk.</p><p>“Good, at least I saw you didn’t destroy my office.” He sighed. “ I’m disappointed, by both of you.” He kept going. “ Woojin, you’re the head of your promotion, scoring perfect note at each exams, and you Chan, well, you succeed a lot of projects and make the university shines even more. That’s why I won’t expelled you.” </p><p>Both of the young men sighed in release, but their relief was short time.</p><p>“ However, whatever your grievances are, communication is better that fists. First, you will have to pay the bill, 5,000$ each, to fix all the damaged you did in the bathroom.”</p><p>Woojin raises his head, choking on his spit. “5,000$?!” He thought. How was he going to pay such an amount of money. He could barely pay his own bills.</p><p>“ Don’t worry Woojin.” added the me that team dean. “ You won’t have to pay in just one time, you can slit it in small amounts.”</p><p>The brunette sighed, it was bad, life would be difficult for the next few months, but it could be worst.</p><p>“ But you will also get a punishment, both of you.”</p><p>Chan and Woojin exchanged a puzzled look, they were not in hight school anymore, they couldn’t get detentions, right ?</p><p>“ I want you to write an essay about teamwork, why communication and compromises is the key and what happened when teamwork failed.” The dean chuckled. “You can also prove me that teamwork is overrated and we better work alone. But whatever you chose, you will have to give me your essay on Monday morning. And I want only one essay.”</p><p>“ Only one ?” Chan repeated dumbly.</p><p>“Yes, you will write this essay together, it’s about teamwork, right?”</p><p>Woojin eyes widened, he really had to work with his bully ? What a joke. He couldn’t believe it. He glared at Chan.</p><p>“ And if ever you don’t work together, you will be expelled, both of you. And not all the money of your father would change my mind Christopher.” The dean added. “ Okay, I have seen you enough, goodbye students and see you on Monday.”</p><p>Without more words, the dean dismissed them. Woojin glared at Chan, before walking away.</p><p>“Wait ! Where are you going ?” Chan called him, catching him.</p><p>“ Guess ? I’m going back home, my face hurts.” Woojin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“ You have some blood here.” Chan brushed against Woojin’s back.</p><p>“ Don’t touch me.” Woojin flinched, wincing in pain.</p><p>“ Someone can help you with that ?” Chan asked, still following Woojin.</p><p>“ Why ? You care about me now ?” Woojin spited.</p><p>“ Woah, you bite hard once you stop being impassive.” Chan grimaced.</p><p>Woojin didn’t reply, he just walked faster, well he tried, but the pain in his back didn’t help him and Chan was still on his steps.</p><p>“ Let me at least drive you home.”</p><p>Woojin stopped abruptly and Chan almost crashed on him.</p><p>“ Stop trying to be nice ! You’re just a jerk and the last thing I want is you knowing where I live !”</p><p>“ Your back is fucking bleeding, gosh !” Chan got angry. “ And it’s getting worst the more you walk so if you don’t want me to drive you okay ! But I’m calling you an ambulance !”</p><p>Woojin grabbed Chan wrist as this one pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>The two young men stared at each other like statues. Woojin was furiously thinking, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to the hospital for obvious reason, but it was killing him to admit that Chan was right, whatever injury he had on his back, he couldn’t at least clean it. However, he was still on guard. Chan was an asshole and they finished fighting, he even found out his secret. Could he trust Chan ? Or if he do, he would regret it ? Like if Chan was reading his mind, this one smiled shyly.</p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry for hitting you and ...” Chan took a deep breath. “ I won’t tell anyone about your secret, and if you don’t believe me, I can give you my username, like that, you can blackmail me too.”</p><p>Woojin looked at him weirdly.</p><p>“What proves to me that it would be a problem for you if everyone knows ?”</p><p>“ I..” Chan turned his head, letting Woojin see how much his ears were red. “ If my parents learn how much money I donate, they will dishonored me.”</p><p>Woojin stayed silent before giggling. He eventually let Chan wrist and nodded.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“ So, let’s go ?” Chan frowned, unsure.</p><p>“ Yeah.” Woojin shrugged. “ But let’s go to your house, I still don’t want to be at my place.”</p><p>They walked toward Chan’s fancy car, and just before Chan sat behind the steering wheel, Woojin stopped him.</p><p>“ Wait, tell me first.”</p><p>“Tell you what ?” Chan tilted his head.</p><p>“Your username.”</p><p>Chan suddenly blushed, scratching the back of his neck, looking down.</p><p>“ It’s embarrassing, to say it out loud.” He mumbled.</p><p>Crossing his arms, Woojin shook his head. However, he couldn’t help but smirked in amusement, after all, it was not everyday he could see Chan that embarrassed.</p><p>“ Just tell me.”</p><p>“It’s... DaddyChris97...” Apparently, Chan ears could go even redder.</p><p>Without waiting for Woojin reaction, Chan entered in the car and switched it on. He was playing his fingers of his left hand on the wheel when the other one finally sat next to him. Without more words, Chan started to drive then back to his shared flat. Woojin was still processing the information. Of course, he immediately recognized the username. More than being THE one asking if he is a virgin during his Q&amp;A, he also was one of his top donator each time and they even talked time to time. The brunette was in total confusion now. Of course, he talked to several of his followers thought DM’s, but he always had a soft spot for him. Never-mind how much he pretended to be a hard Dom - even getting banned few weeks when Min became his moderator. But then, he became way softer. Woojin glanced at Chan, who was focused on the road, driving with only one hand. The elder really tried to understand him.</p><p>To be honest, he didn’t. He sighed silently while looking at the city through the window. How could those two be the same person, and more than that, why Chan came to him, to talk about that. Especially knowing that now, he couldn’t blackmail him, nor bullies him with that specific information. However, now that he had some time to think about it, his feared came true, Chan did recognize his tattoo. Suddenly, he winced in pain when Chan braked abruptly.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbled.</p><p>Soon enough, Chan parked in front of a very fancy building - what a surprise.</p><p>“Need some help ?”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Woojin answered, his gesture following his words as he got out the car.</p><p>The eldest squirmed in the couch, wondering if he didn’t make just the biggest mistake of his life. The flat was big, very big and he counted at least five doors. How many rooms are there ? As soon as they entered, Woojin asked if Chan lived alone.</p><p>“ No I lived with Changbin and Jisung.” Chan answered as he showed the older man where to sit. “ Don’t worry, they won’t come until this evening.”</p><p>In fact, Woojin wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad news. He didn’t have too much the time to think about it as Chan came back with the first aid kit and a mirror. He sat at the opposite side of Woojin on the leather couch, opened the kit.</p><p>“ Help yourself.”</p><p>Woojin nodded, and picked a cotton then he soaked him with alcohol to clean his wounds. He accepted the towel the blonde male gave him to clean the blood.</p><p>“ Show me your back.” Chan asked, when they finished cleaning what they could.</p><p>Frowning, the eldest hesitated. It meant he had to take off his pullover.</p><p>“ Don’t be shy,” Chan rolled his eyes. “ I already saw more than just your back.”</p><p>“It’s not a reason !” Woojin blurted out.</p><p>“ I swear I won’t touch you.”</p><p>And he kept his promise, he didn’t directly touch Woojin skin, nor made any comment about his bared-chest.</p><p>“ You have a big cut, surely some mirror debris that made this.” Chan stated. “ It’s gonna sting.”</p><p>And with that word, he poured some alcohol directly on Woojin’s back, making him scream. The brunette could feel a tear rolling down his cheek.</p><p>“Sorry.” Chan mumbled.</p><p>Woojin tried to focus on something else than the pain, but he eventually shut his eyes tight, as Chan delicately cleaned the cut, and applied a bandage. Without waiting, Woojin pulled back his top, but he let Chan helping him this time.</p><p>“ What about you?” Woojin asked, facing the other young man.</p><p>“ What what about me ?” Chan cocked his head.</p><p>“ Your back, I still throw you again the door.”</p><p>“ Well, I’m wearing a leather jacket, I don’t think a splinter could have passed through.” Chan shrugged as he took off the just named jacket, checking if it hadn’t have any holes. “ But, if you just wanted to see me without my shirt, you can just ask.” He added with a smirk.</p><p>“Okay.” Woojin raises his eyebrows. “ Take off your shirt.” Woojin smiled.</p><p>“ W-what ?!” Chan blushed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“ Come on.” Woojin whined more than he had wanted.” Don’t tell me you’re shy now ?” Woojin crossed his legs. “You already saw my whole body, that’s not fair if we had to work together.”</p><p>Chan chuckled with embarrassment, playing with the end of his shirt. Eventually, he took it off. Woojin let a “aw” passed his lips, and maybe stared a little too long at the six-packs Chan had for abs - damn he had to admit he was well defined. He cleared his throat while looking away. He heard Chan giggled, but he didn’t comment and put his shirt back.</p><p>“So,” Chan started after he put the kit back. “ how do we do, for the essay ?”</p><p>“ Well, while I’m here.” Woojin said as he got out a pen and a notebook from his bag. “Let’s think aboutwhat we want to say on it, like the plan. Then, tomorrow, we will go to the library for the references.”</p><p>“We need references?”</p><p>“Of course,” Woojin rolled his eyes, making Chan groaned. “ You know, like books and authors that talk about our subject.”</p><p>They passed the next hour choosing the subject and making the plan. Well, they had to stopped every five minutes because they literally argued about everything. Suddenly, the front door opened and Changbin and Jisung appeared in the corridor.</p><p>“Woojin ?” Changbin asked, incredulous.</p><p>In a blink, Woojin packed his stuff and ran away, slamming the door behind him. While he was walking, he realized he didn’t note Chan phone number, and they didn’t agree on the time they should meet up at the library. Well, he still had a way to contact the blonde young man, but it would be so weird. He shook his head, this would be a problem he will deal with when he would reach home. But suddenly, his phone vibrated.</p><p><em><strong>DaddyChris97</strong></em> : Lets meet at 10 am at the library.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii, I hope you like this chapter ! It was all Woojin side this time, would you like to be the next chapter from Chan side ?<br/>Don’t hesitate to let a comment !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three : Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter from Chan point of view while the relationship between him and Woojin is not getting better</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his alarm clock rang for the third time, Chan groaned. Why the hell his alarm was set ? He didn’t have any class this morning. He took his phone and looked at the screen with one-eye, grumbling because of the light that assaulted him. And suddenly, the sigh of his bandaged hand made him remembered. Woojin, library, essay. To be honest, he couldn't sleep, turning too much thoughts in his mind. After he sent the text to Woojin thought his camboy account, they talked a bit, about College mainly, and how they hoped at least the bathroom would look a bit more prettier. But after that, the blonde male boy couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between them. At least, he was sure now that his little camboy crush was really Woojin. Well, he was not sure of how he felt now about him now. The older boy at least, reacted, a bit too much according to the bill they needed to pay. To avoid thinking about his feelings, he worked until late that night, or that morning and even fell on his computer. He crawled to his bed half dressed.  And now, he was rushing into the bathroom to take the quickest shower he never had.</p><p>«  Channie Hyung ? » Jisung yawned as he saw Chan packing his stuff in the living-room. «  Where are you going ? You have a morning class now the Thursday ? »</p><p>« Meeting with Woojin. » Chan only answered as he picked up his jacket and put on his shoes.</p><p>«  Really ? Wow, already dating ? » He chuckled but his laugh died in his throat when Chan glared at him.</p><p>Without answering, he left his flat and joined his room. When he eventually arrived at the library, it was already half past ten. He spotted Woojin at a table alone. </p><p>« You’re late. » Woojin greeted him, not even raising his head from his notebook.</p><p>« I overslept. » Chan pinched the edge of his nose. Really, he was wondering if he didn’t rather prefer when Woojin ignored him.</p><p>«  If it was too early for you, you could have just say later. » Woojin shrugged, as he eventually looked at Chan, he looked unamused.</p><p>«  Come on, I have only thirty minutes late. » Chan sighed. «  I’m sorry okay ? »</p><p>«  Mmh. » Woojin answered as he picked a book on a stack of books. </p><p>«  How is your back ? » Chan gave a look at Woojin notes.</p><p>«  It hurt a bit this night, but I’m okay. » Woojin closed his notebook.</p><p>«  Why are you hiding ? Aren’t you gonna show me what you write anyway ? » the other blonde male rolled his eyes.</p><p>«  If you were here at time, you would know what I wrote. »</p><p>« I can’t believe you, stop being childish, I said I was sorry ! » Chan raised the ton.</p><p>The librarian shushed them from his desk, and Chan waved at him with an apologetical smile.</p><p>« You’re the child between us. » Woojin whispered. «  Anyway, it was just a list of citation we could use, with the book and page where it’s from. Plus some authors and books I didn’t find here, in the library. »</p><p>Chan hummed and pulled out his expensive laptop. Woojin glared at him, but said nothing.</p><p>« Give me your list, I’m gonna look for the books that are not here. »</p><p>«  And what do we say ? » Woojin mumbled, playing with his pen.</p><p>«  Are you serious ? » Chan couldn’t believe it. It was like the older was annoying in purpose. </p><p>«  What ? Being born with a golden spoon does not prevent you to be polite. »</p><p>«  Okay. » Chan was really wondering, why on god damn earth, he went to the older the previous day. «  Woojin, can you give me your fucking notebook, please ? »</p><p>The other one looked at him dead in the eyes, took a deep breath and opened his notebook.</p><p>«  Here you are, Daddy. » Woojin whispered the last word.</p><p>His jaw dropped, and the younger could feel his ears burning him in embarrassment. Woojin didn’t smile but a sparkle of amusement definitely could be seen in his eyes. </p><p>«  Shut up ! That’s not funny! » Chan answered in a hight pitch. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked around to check if anyone had hear them.</p><p>« Oh, believe me, it is. » Woojin smirked back. </p><p>Chan sighed and opened his laptop, then began his research. For like a little time, they worked in silence, Woojin kept noting down some authors and books he thought it would be necessary for their essay. Time to time, Chan glanced at Woojin, examining his side face. For the first time, he noticed that Woojin had a mole on the side of his nose, and before he examined more of Woojin pretty features, he focused on his screen again. It was not like he didn’t think Woojin was pretty, like he was sure every single part of Woojin was pretty, but he never really paid attention at the older face, this close. Especially, because usually, he didn’t even bother to raise his head. Did Woojin always had pretty eyes ? Suddenly, those eyes crossed his gaze and Chan immediately turned his head.</p><p>« What are you looking at ? » Woojin mumbled.</p><p>Chan gritted his teeth. « Nothing Woojin, just focus on your books. »</p><p>«  I was focusing on my books until I felt something staring at me like I have a third eye.</p><p>«  Gosh, just let it go. » He rolled his eyes. Really, Woojin was better when he didn’t talk.</p><p>«  So you were looking at me ? Why ? Do I have a funny nose ? Or my teeth maybe ? » Woojin was now growling, frowning and looking at Chan, holding his pen above his notebook, as he stopped in the middle of his sentence.</p><p>«  Are you serious ? » Chan couldn’t believe it. He turned on his chair so he could face the older student. «  Stop being that paranoid, I was just … »</p><p>«  Me ? Being paranoid ? Fuck off, Chan, it’s all your fault ! » He didn’t notice, but they began to raise the tone.</p><p>« Stop fucking put all your damn problems on my back ! »</p><p>«  If you weren’t such a jerk with me, I wouldn’t have any problems and I won’t be here working for a stupid essay with you ! »</p><p>«  Oh, because now it’s only my fault ? » Chan choked on his spit. «  You punched me too, I remind you that I broke my fingers because of you and you literally throw me on a door ! »</p><p>«  You fucking tried to punch !! » Woojin snapped.  « I just dodged your fist ! What should I have done ? Letting you punch me ?! You sick ! »</p><p>By this time, they were both yelling, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of the Library, or that all the students were looking at them. Until a silhouette appeared behind them and grabbed their shoulder at the same time.</p><p>« What about you stop yelling in my Library and go fight outside ? » The librarian said with a big scary smile. « Some students actually are working here. »</p><p>«  Sorry Mister Lee. » They both apologized in a same voice, looking shameful. </p><p>Chan could feel his  ears turning red in embarrassment, but the librarian didn’t leave.</p><p>« I was serious, Mister Kim, Mister Bang, I want you to leave. »</p><p>«  No please. » Woojin suddenly turned back on his seat, to face the older man. « We will behave and you won’t heard a word from us, I swear. »</p><p>The man seemed to think about it, before releasing a sigh. « Alright, but it’s the last time. If I had to come again, you will be banned of this library. For a week.»</p><p>And like that, he left. Woojin and Chan exchanged a look. But they said nothing and kept going their work. However, without surprise, they didn’t hold about thirty minutes without arguing. So, they were now walking out the college, yelling at each other.</p><p>«  It’s all you fucking fault ! » Woojin poked his index on Chan chest.</p><p>«  It’s not my fault if you can’t fucking behave for like ten minutes ! » Chan slapped Woojin hand away.</p><p>« If you didn’t come to bully me each fucking break during this year, maybe we won’t have to do this stupid essay ! And now, we are banned from the library. » Woojin groaned, turning away. He took his head on his hands and sighed loudly.</p><p>Chan bit his lower lip. Okay, maybe it was kind of his fault, but well, saying that he bullied the older was a bit exaggerated, right ? He lay a hand on Woojin shoulder, making the latter flinched. </p><p>« Don’t worry, we still have time and we have enough references, we just need a place to work. » He said with the softest voice he ever used with Woojin. </p><p>« Mmh, yeah, maybe. » The older moved out from Chan hand, and faced him. «  So where are we going ? »</p><p>« We can go to a cafe ? There is a Starbucks not far from here. » Chan shrugged.</p><p>« I owned already 5 000$ to the College, I can’t afford a coffee that cost more than food for a week. » Woojin rolled his eyes. «  So, your place or mine ? » He scowled. Saying that visibly costed him.</p><p>«  Yours. » Chan began to walked toward the car park of the College, following by Woojin. «  Not that I don’t want you in my place, but Changbin and Jisung are not really quiet and I don’t want them to disturb us. »</p><p>Woojin hummed in agreement and followed the younger into the car.</p><p>«  You know that you need to give me your address, right ? » Chan said after like five minutes of silence, both attached.</p><p>After Woojin gave him his address, with a little reluctance. They stayed in silence during the whole drive, even when they entered the flat, they didn’t exchange a word. Woojin showed him where to drop his bag and put his jacket, and when Chan saw Woojin bed, he felt strange. It was weird for him to walk there, to be in this room. As Woojin told him to sit down on a pillow next his coffee table, Chan unpacked his stuff.</p><p>«  You want to drink something ? » Woojin asked as he went to the kitchen part of the room.</p><p>« What do you have ? » Chan mumbled.</p><p>«  Water and … yeah, water. » Woojin nodded.</p><p>«  Go on for a glass of water then. » Chan looked at Woojin, and suddenly, as the older walked back, he felt his ears burnt in embarrassment.</p><p>He muttered a « thank you » and turned his face almost immediately. He couldn’t stop picturing Woojin with way less clothes, as his last live just came back in his memory. Chan tried to think about something else, to ignore it, but a simple glance toward the cameboy and he could feel himself growing harder in his pants. As Woojin was simple sitting, his back leaning against his bed working on his old laptop, Chan couldn’t stop seeing him naked, imagining him in his white lingeries - Chan favorite ones - and he could even hear him moan. Chan felt uncomfortable, and the more time passed, the more he was overwhelmed. He was so glad Woojin didn’t seem to notice it.</p><p>«  How are we going to do ? » Woojin suddenly blurted out.</p><p>«  For ? » Chan gulped, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>« The essay. » He sighed. «  We have the references and the plans, but what now ? Usually, I wrote my essay alone. » The boy sipped a bit of water, maintaining eye-contact with the blonde male.</p><p>« Well… » Chan thought furiously, happy to have an occasion to focus on something else than <em>Woojin naked on his carpet</em>. He grabbed the notebook of Woojin and read quickly what they write about the plan. «  As you’re a major in Literature, I think you should write the essay, it will be at least easy and pleasant to read. » He nodded. « Like, begin with the introduction and the conclusion, while that, I’m going to write the draft of each part with the references. And when I will finish this, I’m gonna read what you write, you see ? Like to check if there is any typos or what, and when you finish writing, you can re-read an other time quickly, and check the note and corrections I will propose. Like that, I think we won’t waste too much time and we will be sure that what we write would be at least correct and please. »</p><p>As Woojin didn’t answer, Chan was worrying that maybe Woojin didn’t think it was a good idea. He looked at the older student, and he couldn’t help but blush when he saw the genuine smile on the older face.</p><p>« That’s so smart ! » He exclaimed as he grabbed his own notebook. « I think it would work, yes. » He nodded. « Let’s do this, then. You better have good ideas. » <br/>
«  Yeah, hum. » Chan didn’t know how to react, he never saw Woojin smiled so wildly, even less with him. « As I’m gonna work on my laptop, and as you work on yours, I think it will be easier if I send the draft on my tablet, so you would access to it easily. »</p><p>« You have also a tablet ? » Woojin widened his eyes. «  Okay, yeah, if you think, it’s better. »</p><p>They stayed silent as they worked, until Chan heard his own stomach growled.</p><p>« Let’s eat. » He said as he stretched, pulling his laptop away. « What do we do ? »</p><p>« Well, eat ? » Woojin barely answer, his nose still in his laptop.</p><p>« I was trying to be nice and ask you if you wanted to eat somewhere ? » Chan rolled his eyes. Why was it so complicated to talk with Woojin ?</p><p>«  I’m not hungry thanks, but if you want to eat somewhere, just go. » He said. « I’m gonna eat what I have in my fridge, but it’s not really fancy, so, I don’t offer it to you. » He finished his sentence raising his eyes. «  Oh, you’re not red anymore, you really need to eat. »</p><p>«  I was not red ! It’s just because it’s cold here. » Chan frowned as he stood up.</p><p>«  Really ? You’re red again. » Woojin followed him with his eyes, a slight smirk on his cute lips - what the hell was Chan thinking ?</p><p>«  I am not, shut up ! » He yelled back instead. « See you. » He blurted out before leaving the apartment in one move.</p><p>As he walked, he tried to not think too much about the fact that he kept having his ears all red around Woojin. After all, if he kept focus on his work, he don’t think about how his favorite camboy was just next to him, working on the coffee table he fantasized to bend the sub on and fuck him senselessly. No, no, he needed to stop thinking about that. Now that his internet crush he never meant to meet was actually the same person he would work with for the next few days, he needed to stop. It was not like he wouldn’t like to fuck Woojin, of course. But first, Woojin would surely never ever wanted, and even if, he wasn’t sure he eventually wanted to. After all, they didn’t really know each other and … Suddenly, he spotted a small restaurant and decided to stop there, cutting him in his thoughts. He entered and as the lady asked him if he wanted on sit or to take away, Chan thought about it for a second before answering. « On sit please. »</p><p>About thirty minutes later, he was back at Woojin flat, knocking slightly. After five minutes, he knocked harder.</p><p>« Hey, no need to be that loud, I heard you. » Woojin sighed while opening the door.</p><p>«  So why did make wait so long ? » Chan growled. He put his jacket.</p><p>« Really ? You couldn’t wait like five minutes ? » Woojin sighed.</p><p>«  Or more ! You forget me I bet. »</p><p>« Oh ,I can’t forget you Chan. » Woojin frowned his nose and did a disgusted face.</p><p>«  What does that mean ?! » </p><p>Chan grabbed Woojin arm and make him turn around to face him totally just before they reached the bed.</p><p>« You’re getting on my nerves Chan ! Acting like a fucking innocent boy while all you did during this last months was bullying me and knowing that you are also one on my biggest subscriber doesn't help at all ! » Woojin yelled, freeing himself from Chan grip.</p><p>« I never bullied you ! » Chan yelled back.</p><p>«  Goddamn ! Of course you did, stop denying it ! You harassed me so much that no one in college want to talk to me just in case you decided to bully them too ! »</p><p>« R-really ? » Chan stuttered, he felt his damn ears turning red again. </p><p>« Yeah really. You really thought that saying me every day how much I’m broke, ugly or stupid was not bullying ? » </p><p>This time Woojin really looked angry and grabbed Chan by the neck of his black t-shirt.</p><p>« Can you only imagine how I felt ? Of course not ! If I cared more about what you said, I would definitely drop College and just stay in my room ! And I’m not saying that it’s because of you if I became a camboy, but it surely helped me to endure what you did to me, because I could definitely believe that I’m the ugly dumb trash you described. Do you fucking understand ? Do you fucking understand that you bullied me and it’s fucking wrong !! » Woojin was jolting Chan and they fell on the bed.</p><p>Woojin caged Chan, who was still shocked by everything the eldest just say to him. It was obvious Woojin was fighting against the tears tearing at the corner of his eyes. For the first time, Chan thought that he was maybe an idiot.</p><p>« I’m sorry.» Chan whispered, when Woojin turned his head away to wipe his emerging tears.</p><p>« What ?» Woojin hiccuped, locking his gaze with Chan’s.</p><p>« I’m sorry.» Chan repeated, putting his hand on the older waist, softly, to make his apologize more real. </p><p>And he truly was. In the last hours, he saw Woojin angry, Woojin, chocked, Woojin smiling, but seeing him that sad made something in his stomach and he didn’t like this feeling. Without answering, Woojin closed the distance and kissed Chan. The latter was too shocked so he needed about ten seconds to process what was happening before he answered the kiss. It felt good, it felt warm, and he wrapped his arms around the taller body, making him crash on him. Chan took the lead, moving his lips, tasting each part of Woojin lips. He couldn’t think of anything as he mind was full of Woojin only, wrapped into Woojin. He felt his big hands making his way on his gold bleached locks. The kiss turned more tense, more heat. But when Chan felt Woojin gridding on him, he just broke the link. It was too quick, way to quick. He knew himself, it was not because he could kiss that he could go further. They looked at each other, panting and blushing from their previous activity.</p><p>«  W-we need to w-work. » Chan stuttered.</p><p>« Yes. » Woojin crawled on the side and sat down on the floor, putting his white t-shirt correctly.</p><p>Chan gulped and ran his hand thought his hair. He could feel his heart going absolutely crazy. He had to stop it, first because they actually needed to work - the essay will not going to be written by itself - and second… he was totally panicking. But as he slided next to the older, he glanced at him. He didn’t Seem frustrated or mad, he cheeks were still red though and his lips swollen. They didn’t exchange a word of what just happened, but Woojin lay his head on Chan shoulder, and the blonde boy didn’t dare to move too much. They worked the rest of the afternoon like this and the beginning of the evening. Eventually, he had to leave, and go back home so, Chan packed his stuff.</p><p>« What time tomorrow ? » He asked.</p><p>« 10am ? »</p><p>« Alright. » </p><p>Woojin walked Chan to the door, they awkwardly waved at each other and just before the older boy close the door, grabbed the blonde male wrist.</p><p>« And don’t be late this time. » Woojin said with a serious ton and frowning his eyebrows.</p><p>The door closed, and Chan swore. Damn Woojin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe I hope you liked this chapter !!<br/>Next time ? Maybe some smut ? a bit, who knows ?<br/>I think i'm gonna alternate Woojin Pov and Chan pov, what do you think ?<br/>Did you like this chapter ? Don't hesitate to let your feelings ! Or your opinion on what happenned here ? uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four : Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter from Woojin point of view about this emotional roller coaster day ~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woojin woke up early this morning, earlier than usual. He couldn’t help but getting excited at the idea of Chan coming back. He didn’t know why he kissed his bully the day before, he should even let him took him into his strong muscular arms. However, something in the younger eyes made him melt, this light of true apologize, the soft way he lay his hand on his waist. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was too naive thinking that Chan really felt bad for what he did and maybe had a good nature. And the way the blonde male get his ears red each time Woojin looked at him after what they did, kinda not helped him to stop thinking how Chan could also be cute when flustered. So, on this Friday morning, Woojin woke up early, took a shower, and spent about a hour in front of his closet, thinking of what cloths he would put on. He didn’t want something too much fancy, or pretty, he didn’t want Chan to freak out, but he still wanted to feel pretty enough to make the younger wanted to make out with him. So, eventually, he chose a grey sweatpants to be confortable - without underwear beneath because…. because. - and some white t-shirt that tight his torso nicely. It was simple, and he kinda felt confortable and sexy, it was perfect ! He added some jewels, a tight platinum necklace and two rings earrings. And he finished his style with rings, three on his left hand and two on the other, making his hands hotter, he hoped, hotter enough to make Chan wanted to play with them. Okay maybe he needed to calm down. </p><p>So before dressing up, he decided to take an other cold shower to calm down, but he ended jacking off under the steam thinking about Chan. At first, he just squirmed a little, thinking about how veiny Chan’s arms were. His hand flied toward his erected length, and he neglected around his fingers around. He blushed, he always had big hands and it made his cock even tinier, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what Chan said when he was still <strong>DaddyChris97</strong> during his live, and how he praised his cock and wanted to swallow it just to see the sub squirm. Woojin started to move, his back laying against the wall, panting as he kept dreaming about Chan touching him. He could barely hide his moans by now, using his other hand to cover his mouth, secretly hopping it could be Chan’s one. He felt guilty when he came screaming the younger name, and, as he dried himself he felt even more confused.</p><p>Woojin really didn’t expect to feel that way toward someone like Chan. To be honest, he never felt so turn on by someone since his first boyfriend and it was years ago. Eventually, he  dressed up and sat on his bed. It was about half past nine in the morning and the blonde won’t be here before thirty minutes. So he decided to work a bit, trying to avoid thinking too much about the sexy annoying cute dumbs that should be coming soon. But time passed, and Chan wasn’t here. The older really felt irritated now and no more excited. He sent severals texts to him, only thought the camboy sn because they still didn’t exchange their numbers. However, Chan never answered, and when the elder eventually heard the knocks at his door, he was totally upset. </p><p>« You’re late. » He said as he opened the door. « Is it too complicated to respect a fucking time ? »  He let Chan entered without looking at him and let his guest closed the door himself.</p><p>« Calm down Woojin, I’m sorry okay ? » Chan rolled his eyes, but Woojin caught him.</p><p>«  You’re sorry ? Really ? You don’t seem so ! » Woojin asked and suddenly felt his back crushing against the closest wall, Chan - fucking veiny - hand next to his head.</p><p>«  Wh… » </p><p>« Listen, I’m sorry to be late, but I wanted to buy some food for breakfast and coffees but it took longer than expected and there were a lot of trafic. » Chan explained, showing what he just mentioned with his free hand.</p><p>«  Oh… » Woojin blushed. «  T-thank you I guess. » He  looked away, embarrased. « But you still should text me at least. » He frowned.<br/>
« Yeah, yeah, so are you still mad ? » Chan smirked. « Or maybe you want me to kiss you to show you how much I’m sorry. »</p><p>Woojin choked on his spit and looked at the younger male with wide eyes. He didn’t expect him to be that bold, how happened during the night ? But anyway, if Chan wanted to be bold, Woojin could be bolder.</p><p>« Yes, maybe you could do that. »</p><p>Chan smile grew up a bit more, showing his dimples, and let his eyes travelled up and down Woojin entire body, before he closed the distance between their lips slowly. If Woojin expected a soft kiss, well, it was that for the first second. But quickly, he felt Chan pressing against him, their lips moving in sync, and when the younger licked his lower lip to deepen the kiss, he opened slightly his mouth and shivered when he felt Chan tongue exploring his wet cavern. He fisted his hand at the end of Chan’s leather jacket, he needed to grabbed something to keep himself in reality. Suddenly, the younger broke the kiss. His ears were incredibly red but he still had the nerve to smile cockily.</p><p>« We should drink the coffees before it turns cold. » He whispered.</p><p>Woojin hummed, but didn’t answered properly and just walked in front of Chan, missing the younger losing his cockiness to shyness and being more flustered. If they could, they would know that both of their heart were going crazy and beating at the same rhythm. They both sat on the floor, opposite to each other, and as they shared the breakfast Chan brought, they spoke about the work, how Woojin wrote a bit the morning and how Chan kept working and said that he finished the draft of the second part. They avoided the kiss subject like they didn’t just make out as a good morning. In fact, the brunette was still turned between the fact he wanted to kiss the blonde male more and more, or punched him in the nose because he was still annoying. Eventually, they started to work, and for a long time, only the sound of typing could be heard in the small flat.</p><p>Time to time, Woojin caught Chan glancing at him, but he acted like he never saw it. To be honest, he would love to speak up about that but they needed to work and he knew that they would just end making out. So he tried to ignore him, and he immersed himself in work, focusing so much that when the door bell rang, he jumped.</p><p>«  I didn’t expected anyone. » He said as he tried to calm he heartbeat.</p><p>« Oh it’s for me. » Chan answered as he stood up.</p><p>«  You ?? » Woojin followed him toward his front door.</p><p>«  Yeah, I ordered some food for lunch time. » He shrugged. </p><p>Woojin dropped his jaw, but before he could talk back, Chan opened the door and smiled widely to the delivery man.</p><p>«  Hum… Mr. Christopher Bang ? » the young man asked, he had pretty freckles and a strange accent.</p><p>«  Yeah, it’s me. » Chan answered. </p><p>«  Okay so, here is your ordered ! And have a good lunch. » The cute delivery man said with a big smile.</p><p>«  Wait… Are you a foreigner ? » Chan titled his head.</p><p>« Hum.. » The boy rubbed the back of his neck. «  I’m from Australia. »</p><p><br/>
« <em>Really Mate ? I’m Australian too</em>. » Chan exclaimed in English.</p><p>Woojin gave up when they started to speak only in English, and sighed loudly in exasperation before going back sitting on the floor. He tried to work on, but hearing Chan laughing loudly with the stranger at his own front door made it quite difficult. He wasn’t jealous, right ? Just, Chan had the nerve to arrive late, then to order his food directly to his own home and now, he was just flirting with the delivery boy ! Woojin was fulminating. Eventually, he heard Chan closing the door after greeting the young freckles boy, and joined him on the floor, putting the big bag on the table.</p><p>«  I’m surprised to see you again, I thought you were going to eat with him. » Woojin bited, focusing on his screen, refusing to look at the younger blonde male.</p><p>«  Don’t tell me you’re jealous, <em>Bunny</em> ? » Chan eventually said, making Woojin raising his head with a offended face.</p><p>«  I’m not fucking jealous ! And don’t call me Bunny, you don’t have the right. » Woojin tried to turn away from Chan but he felt the latter grabbing his shoulder and forced him to look at him.</p><p>«  Fuck Woojin, why are you so mad ?! » confusion and irritation painted his face. </p><p>«  Why ?! You dare to ask why ?? You ordered your fucking food at my place without even warning me and you dare to flirt with the delivery boy in English on my front door while you were already late. » Woojin crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>« Come on, okay I maybe was long but I was so happy to found someone from Australia too ! And no I didn’t flirt with him. » Chan rolled his eyes, getting closer to the older.</p><p>« Yeah keep talking. »</p><p>« I was just asking where he came from. You could have stay huh. » </p><p>« What for ? I don’t understand English, remember ? » Woojin ton was now sour.</p><p>« I can teach you. » Chan shrugged.</p><p>« What ? » Woojin dropped his jaw, blinking so much in shock.</p><p>« Well, I am Australian, so I guess I can help you with English if you struggle. »</p><p>« Ha… Hmm… I… » Woojin tried to find his words but he couldn’t, he couldn’t process what he just said. «  You dare propose me that after mocking me for not understand English for months ? » He answered, dazed.</p><p>« Woojin, listen. » Chan settled himself  to face correctly and grabbed Woojin shoulders. « I’m sorry, really sorry for bullying you, okay ? And if I can make amends by helping you, yeah I’ll help you with English. I mean, when we will finish that essay. »</p><p>« I don’t understand, why did you bully me all this time ? »</p><p>« Hum, that’s embarassing. » Chan rubbed the back of his neck. « I … The first time I came to talk to you, you just ignore me, and even after, you never answerer or talked back…. I’m sorry I realized how stupid it sounds. »</p><p>« Oh my god, yes Chan that’s stupid ! How old are you ? Ten ? » The older sounded  devastated, all this pain, all this loneliness for such stupid and childish reasons. </p><p>« I know ! I’m sorry okay ? »</p><p>«  I don’t want your apologize ! » Woojin suddenly get up. He needed to walk, and to get away from Chan. «  All this because I didn’t talk back ? Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe it ! » </p><p>He started to rise his tone, playing nervously with his hands as he walked around the only room of his flat. Suddenly, arms were around him.</p><p>« Calm down, Woojin please. I’m s…  I want to you to know that I regret what I did and I realized how it was wrong, really wrong. »</p><p>« I-if you understand … » the brunette closed his eyes, he was too overwhelmed and he needed to keep his heart at a regular beating. « But promise me to never doing that again, to anyone. »</p><p>«  I promise, I even pinky promise. » The younger added in a joke, but his chuckles died in his throat when the older turned around to face him.</p><p>« I’m serious Chan, this is not a joke. » Woojin frowned.</p><p>«  Sorry, sorry. » The blonde male took a deep breath, and he took his serious face. «  I promise to never bully anyone again, and to stop confusing teasing and bullying. »</p><p>« Thank you. » He closed his eyes, and detached himself from the smaller boy. « Anyway, let’s eat. » </p><p>«  Where are you going ? » </p><p>« Getting my lunch ? » Woojin answered back.</p><p>« I ordered for the both of us you know ? Come here. » Chan grabbed Woojin’s arm.</p><p>«  For real ? » the older was s<span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">skeptical.</span></span></p><p>«  Yeah, I didn’t know what you’d like and you were so focus, so I picked fried chicken. » Chan shrugged and they sat shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>« It’s my favorite meal. » Woojin smiled as Chan pulled out the food. «  I guess I have to say thank you? »</p><p>« Let’s say it’s an apologize for being a jerk, so no need to thank ! »</p><p>They ate almost peacefully and they even exchanged some jokes, the mood was light up. After the lunch, they went back to work, Woojin still needed to finish the first version of their essay and he was only at the middle of the part two. Time to time, as he typed on his old laptop, he could feel Chan knee brushing his own one, and it made him feel funny in his stomach. As he wanted to grab the bottle of water, he found Chan’s one already on it and he flinched. </p><p>« Sorry. » He mumbled.</p><p>« It’s okay. » Chan smiled, and grabbed the eldest hand, interlined their fingers. He waited for the brunette to got his hand away but he didn’t move. </p><p>They were both blushing, not moving at all for an entire minute until Chan turned his head to look at Woojin, staring at him until the older looked back.</p><p>« You’re really beautiful. » Chan whispered.</p><p>Woojin felt his cheeks heated up, he bit his lower lips.</p><p>« You mean it ? » He asked back, his big black eyes looking deep in Chan’s one.</p><p>« I never mean something that sincerly. » Chan let Woojin’s hand to put his arms around him, crashing the older body against his torso. « You’re even pretty closer. » He whispered, their lips just an inch apart.</p><p>« Please, kiss me already. » Woojin almost whined.</p><p>And the next thing he knew, that was Chan lips on his again. Chan’s plump red soft lips. As they kissed, their tongue dancing together, the younger pulled him on his lap, making the brunette curl up so they could keep kissing. Suddenly, sneaky hands passed under his shirt, thumb rubbing circles on his hips. Chan completely took the lead of the kiss and Woojin pliantly let do whatever he wanted, sucking, biting, their lips were swollen when they broke the kiss to breath. Panting, Woojin squirmed when Chan kissed him again, his wet tongue letting shiny trail along his neck to his mouth again. As Woojin realized something was poking in his ass, Chan’s hands travelled until his thighs, squeezing them.</p><p>« Someone didn’t put any underwear. » Chan taunted, caressing a thigh with one hand while brushing the obvious bulge in Woojin pants with the other.</p><p>« Channie… » Woojin whined, his hips jerking up.</p><p>He hided his face in Chan’s shoulder, maybe this morning it looked like a good idea, but right now, he just felt really embarrassed. The younger kept kissing his neck, slowly rolling his hips. But when he put his hand over the older sensitive crotch and squeezed it, Woojin pulled away. He was overwhelmed, it was all too much for his poor little virgin heart.</p><p>« W-wait. » He stuttered.</p><p>A millions thoughts crossed his mind, the fact that they were making out and even more maybe, and that Chan was a fuckboy according to what all he said. He assumed that what was the younger waiting for, but Woojin wan’t ready. FInally, now that he was actually in that position, Woojin definitely wasn’t ready.</p><p>« You expect us to fuck, right ? » He asked.</p><p>« Oh hm.. » Chan was now blushing furiously, when even more than before. « Not necessarily… I mean. » He was rubbing circles on the older thighs. « I know you’re a virgin. »</p><p>« Technically, you were the one asking the question right ? » Woojin chuckled.</p><p>« Yes and well, if you’re not ready, it’s okay. It’s totally fine ! »</p><p>Woojin felt relieved and he nodded. « Okay, cool… thanks. So it’s okay if we don’t do it tonight ?» </p><p><br/>
« It’s okay, it’s okay. » the other smiled, and for an unknown reason, he also seemed to be a bit relieved. « But if you’re okay, we can still touch each other, I mean it might be painful. » He added in a tease, hugging Woojin to pulled him closer, his clothed cock rubbing against Chan hard abs.</p><p>« How? » The older whispered in a tiny voice. </p><p>As an answer, the other male grabbed the older waist and lifted him, tearing a gasp from the latter. They both fell on the bed as they kissed again, their hands travelling all long the other body, grinding against each other, Chan caging Woojin bigger body.</p><p>« Do you trust me ? » Chan whispered between two kisses, as he grabbed the top of Woojin’s sweetpants.</p><p>The older gulped and nodded. It was a tough question, and to be honest, he wanted to trust Chan more then he actually trusted him. But Chan just slowly slipped the pants down the knees, still kissing his neck, and whispered in the older ears, making him shiver.</p><p>« Can you touch yourself for me? » </p><p>Woojin nodded shyly, his fingers closing around his cock. He used his thumb to tease his head, spreading his precum as Chan still kissed him harshly, biting his lips, with his hands occupied undoing his belt. When Woojin felt a dick pressed against, he broke the kiss and sighed and the sight. He tried to hide it though, he didn’t want to feed Chan ego more than necessary but damn, Chan had nothing to be shy about and he felt a bit embarrassed when he compared to his own. </p><p>« Have you ever done it?» Chan asked as he grabbed with both hand their dicks.</p><p>« N-no. » Woojin hiccuped and looked up to watched Chan, wondering how things went to him being mad at the younger to them being on his bed, both of the dicks out.</p><p>« Ready so ? »  </p><p>Woojin nodded and it was all Chan needed to start to rubbing their dick together, slowly at first. The older let out a moan, quickly cover by one of his hand. Still sliding his hands up and down of their lengths, Chan lay down and bit Woojin’s lobe, sending a shiver down his spin.</p><p>« Does it feel good ? »</p><p>« Y-yes. » Woojin tried to not moan while saying it, but he failed.</p><p>He could feel Chan smiling against his neck, increasing the pace. Their hips moved to get them more friction. The wet sound echoed the room and Woojin didn’t know if it was too much or if he wanted more, the feeling of Chan’s bigger dick against him, his hands slipping up and down, or the fact Chan started to fuck his owned hands. They still tried to kiss but at this time, it was only a mess full of spit and teeth. Woojin’s mind was fuzzy and he didn’t even realized that he was getting close. However, Chan noticed it at the way his hips were going uneven and sloppy, and how the moan suddenly changed lightly.</p><p>« Are you close Woojinnie ? » He asked, owning only a long hight pinch whine from the brunette. « Can you come for me, mh ? I’m sure you can. » </p><p>At those words, Woojin spited his load in Chan hands and all over himself, whining and moaning. Chan slowly stopped the movement as the other came back from his hight. He let a peck on Woojin cheek and  pulled back to sit on his heels, finishing himself, by jerking off, the sliding easing but the mix of the precut and the older cum. One look to a fucked up Woojin, his messy hair going everywhere and his cheeks red from their activity, and it send the blonde male over the edge. He groaned Woojin’s name as his seed going everywhere, but mostly on his own shirt. Without letting Chan breathed again, Woojin pulled him on a hug, he needed cuddle.</p><p>« Woojinnie, it’s sticky … » Chan complained, but still embraced the taller one.</p><p>« Don’t care. » He mumbled in the other neck.<br/>
« What about we clean ourselves, and maybe I could even borrow you a shirt, and then we cuddle. » </p><p>« I have wet wipes under my bed. »</p><p>It was in fact more Chan that cleaned with a clingy Woojin on his arm.</p><p>« I’m sorry for your shirt. » The older mumbled when he gave a big old black t shirt he had to Chan.</p><p>« It’s okay. You should change your shirt too, you have some everywhere. » Chan giggled.</p><p>After being cleaned, they sat around the table again, Woojin insisted that he needed to finish the third part today if they want to be in time. He put his laptop on his knees, Chan tucked his arm around his waist, begining to read what Woojin wrote and made annotations on his tablet with his other hand. Woojin guessed it wasn’t easy, but he didn’t want Chan to take off his arm. He appreciated how he played with the fabric of his shirt, brushing his skin time to time. <br/>
The night fell down and they finished what they couldn't eat during lunch, before they worked again in the exact same position. Eventually, Chan stretched. It was almost midnight and he had to get home. He was packing his stuff, and Woojin would have like him to stay, but he didn’t say anything. In fact, they didn’t talk at all, and when they said goodbye at the front door, it was awkward. They eventually just hugged and Chan left. </p><p>Woojin realized he didn’t know when Chan would come but he guessed it would be a surprise. However, when he eventually looked at his phone, he saw all the messages from his modo Min. He forgot about the stream. He usually stream on Friday night, but with all what happened with Chan, it got out of his head. He apologized and said a lot of stuff happened and he will explained, but for the moment, he thought he will do a stream on Sunday. <br/>
« Eventually, he lay down on his bed, with new sheets Chan helped him put on, and curled up against a big teddy bear his first love gave to him, during the first date. « Because you look like a bear ! » he had said. Woojin never had been so confused. He wanted to like Chan, but he was still a bit scared, especially when he saw how easily he let himself go and let Chan in charge. It was still hard to believe that he had just did cuddle all evening with his bully, not even talking about that they did just before. To be honest, he couldn’t think the Chan that shared his day and the Chan that bullied him for months were the same person. However, he knew one thing. Just before he fell asleep, he grabbed his phone and sent a text thought the camboy app - they really needed to exchange their numbers. </p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : <em>You can stay tomorrow night if you want, to finished the essay in time !</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I admit, that initially I wanted them to do some hate sexe but hey, apparently not, they are too soft ? or am I ? ;w;<br/>anyway, I hope you liked it ! Please let a comment if you do &lt;3 &lt;3 mwah mwah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five : Libra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter from Chan POV, I hope you're ready for the longest chapter I ever wrote hehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Chan was up particularly early. To be honest, he barely slept that night. He woke up around six am, when usually, he fall asleep that hour. But he wasn’t the only surprised. As he was cleaning the kitchen - no need to arrive too early at Woojin’s home he thought - Changbin, stretching, went out from his shared room with Jisung. At the beginning, only Chan and the smallest lived there, but when Jisung joined them, Changbin was glad to share his room with the new one, leaving to the older his privacy. A kind gesture Chan highly appreciated, even if he felt like he was being apart from Jisung and Changbin friendship. Anyway, back to present, when Changbin looked at Chan like if he was seeing an extraterrestrial.</p><p>«  Channie Hyung ? » He said, rubbing his eyes to be sure of what he was seeing. « What the fuck are you doing up this early ? Woojin wants you to be at his home already ? »</p><p>«  What ? No, not at all. » Chan answered, his ears getting redder as he talked. « Just, I got up early this morning, and so, I thought, what about helping cleaning the kitchen a bit ? Did I wake you up ? »</p><p>«  No, don’t worry » Changbin didn’t seen convinced but he stayed silent as he took his bowl. </p><p>«  So, what’s up for today ? » Chan asked, cleaning a cupboard that haven’t been clean for a while.</p><p>« Nothing special hyung. » The smallest boy shrugged. « This morning we are going to the gym with Sungie, he wants me to train him with a new program. » </p><p>«That’s nice.»</p><p>« Yeah, and tonight, we’ll go to the cinema, you can join us if you want. »</p><p>« I don’t think I’ld be able to. » Chan was avoiding Changbin gaze. « I think I’ll stay at Woojin’s place tonight. » He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>«  Oh ? Really ? » Changbin smirked, pouring milk on his bowl full of cereals. « You must be very late, to make you stay at his place the whole week-end. » </p><p>« Yes, if I don’t want to be expelled, we better have this stupid essay done by Monday. »</p><p>« Of course… » Changbin whispered. </p><p>« What do you mean by this ton ? It’s only for work you know ! » </p><p>Well, it was obvious it was not only for work, but he wasn’t ready to tell his roommate that he may have or haven’t a crush on the guy they harassed for months. But when he met Changbin gaze, he understood that Changbin wasn’t fooled.</p><p>« Well, you seemed really happy last night when you came back, for someone who has just worked all day. » Changbin ate his bowl slowly, waiting for an answer from Chan, an answer that never came. </p><p>« I’m gonna go, we have still a lot of things to do. » Chan blurted out the blue, walking out the kitchen, in mind to take his sport bag and leave. He met Jisung who just woke up, and greeted him by patting the youngest hair.</p><p>Hey, Channie hyung. » Changbin called after the older.</p><p>«What ?» Chan was at the door.</p><p>« Be careful please. » Changbin seemed very concerned.</p><p>« What do you mean ? »Chan titled his head. « I’m way stronger than him, I have nothing to fear. »</p><p>Changbin opened his mouth to answer, but he looked like he changed his mind. Eventually, he shook his head and smiled.</p><p>« Anyway, have a nice week-end hyung, see you tomorrow. »</p><p>« Yeah see you, enjoy your week-end without a parental figure.» Chan chuckled. « Don’t burn the flat. »</p><p>«  Wait, the week-end ? » Jisung yawned, looking confused.</p><p>« Yeah, he’s staying at Woojin’s place tonight. »</p><p>Jisung’s mouth shaped a O before wiggling suggestively his eyebrows to Chan, who just rolled his eyes. Eventually, the older left the flat around eight o’clock, and joined his car. Like the day before, he went to buy some coffees and muffins he could share with Woojin, and he found himself daydreaming about the eldest kissing him to thank you, maybe even making out again. He won’t deny that it would pleased him a lot, he couldn’t stop thinking about Woojin pink lips, Woojin shiny eyes, Woojin big hands, Woojin rounded butt, Woojin pretty tiny cock. He gulped and tried to calm down as he reached the store, feeling himself getting hard in his tights jeans. He really didn’t want anyone to see that he had an erection. But he couldn’t calm himself, and still bought what he needed with an half soft dick. And as he paid, he was sure the girl next to him was staring at his crotch, making him uncomfortable and he ran away as quick as he could. <br/>
When he arrived in front of Woojin’s door, he had to knock several times and waited about five minutes before the older male came to open. The bleach blonde student was really wondering why he was taking so much time, for once, he wasn’t late. It was around nine when he arrived. However, he didn’t expect the taller boy to be like he just woke up.</p><p>« Channie ? » Woojin whined, rubbing his eyes. « What are you doing here that early ? »</p><p>« I bring the breakfast. » Chan smiled, resisting to he urge of cooing at the cute brunette, his heart going crazy at the sight.</p><p>« Mmmh, come in. » Woojin was blushing and let the younger in his flat.</p><p>Chan realized that it wasn’t just a feeling, but he really woke up Woojin, the bed was still a mess, some clothes on the floor. The older picked them up, smiling awkwardly at Chan.</p><p>« Hum, take a seat, I’m coming back. »</p><p>« Hey, Woojin. » Chan grabbed his wrist after dropping his bag and the breakfast. «  I’m sorry for waking you up, I just thought coming earlier for apologizing about being late for two days in a row. » </p><p>« Mh, no, it’s okay. » </p><p>They looked into each others eyes for a long minute in silence, Woojin’s wrist still trapped in Chan’s hand.</p><p>« I need to go to the bathroom. » He muttered, not making a move to get his wrist away. </p><p>« Ah, sorry, yes. » Chan opened his hand to let Woojin go.</p><p>Maybe it was how Woojin looked so cute, his hair all messy, his eyes still a bit sleepy and glassy, his cheeks pink, but Chan felt bold, he grabbed Woojin waist and pulled the taller on his chest. The latter gasped, his hands on the Chan well-sculpted shoulders.</p><p>«  Do you need some help maybe ? » Chan smirked, approaching his mouth to Woojin ear.</p><p>« No, you idiot. » Woojin pulled Chan away, blushing but smiling. « Control yourself bad-boy, we need to work first. »</p><p>« So, after finishing work, we could have some fun ? » Chan raised his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>« If you work well, maybe you could even chose what pleased you in my box. » Woojin winked before leaving Chan for the bathroom.</p><p>The blonde male needed some time to process, before realizing that Woojin was talking about the box under his bed, where he kept all his toys and lingerie. During one live, Woojin - or <strong>BigBunnysub</strong> to be more specific - showed all his stuff. Chan turned red, and couldn’t help but smile as he sat down and put the coffees and muffins on the table, pushing the older laptop on the side. It would be really hard to focus on work, knowing how Chan felt aroused already, and if Woojin teased him, it would be his end. During the night, he totally - or almost - accepted his attraction toward Woojin. Especially after their little dirty moment the day before. He definitely wanted to do more dirty things to him, and he knew what it means, but he still wanted to deny it. He was just attracted physically to Woojin, that was it. When Woojin finally came back, not even ten minutes later, he was way more awake and had clean clothes on him. </p><p>« Here you are. » Chan said when Woojin sat next to him. « I almost wait. »</p><p>« For all the times you made me wait, it’s just fair. » Woojin rolled his eyes and picked a coffee. « Thanks for that by the way. » </p><p>« You’re welcome. » Chan smiled and took his own coffee. </p><p>But he wanted to feel the older more against him, so he passed his arm around Woojin waist and smiled when Woojin let out a little whimper. </p><p>« You’re unbearable, Chan. » Woojin sighed, taking a sip of his milk coffee.</p><p>« No more Channie ? You don’t like it ? » Chan panicked and was about to removed his arm, but Woojin grabbed the younger hand on his waist and pulled it closer.</p><p>«  I never said that.» Woojin answered. « Just, ask me directly if you want me on your lap. » He added, raising an eyebrow and smirking.</p><p>Without thinking, Chan laid down and kissed Woojin lips tasting like white coffee, his cup of coffee still the other hand. As they deepened the kiss, moving their lips in sync, their tongues rubbing against each other, Chan pulled the taller male even closer. However, he was about to spill his coffee on Woojin so he broke the kiss suddenly, stabilized the cup, while Woojin head crashed on his neck, his breath tickling him.<br/>
For a moment, they froze in that position. Slowly, Woojin pulled himself away and Chan put his coffee on the table. Like always after they kissed, they awkwardly avoided the other’s gaze and sat up correctly, like if both of them didn’t really assume their feelings yet. Without a word, Woojin took his laptop and Chan pulled out his own stuff. They worked silently like that for four hours, Woojin had finished the whole essay and started to read Chan’s comments and made the corrections he suggested. About the other, he was laying out the essay, to make it easier and comfortable to read.<br/>
 <br/>
« I’m gonna order some food, are you okay with chicken breast ? » Chan asked as he pulled out his phone, when his hunger started to torn his stomach.</p><p>« You don’t need to order for me, it’s okay I have some food here. » Woojin rolled his eyes.</p><p>« Yeah, and I know what you usually eat. » Chan taped on his phone. « So, since I’m here, you’re gonna eat decently. » </p><p>« I don’t need your pity. » The older talked back with a cold ton, crossing his arms.</p><p>It’s not pity. » Chan sighed. « Don’t be that bratty, I just want to be nice and please you. »</p><p>« I’m not a brat ! » Woojin sounded offended and Chan couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>« So be a good boy and accept the nice things I’m doing for you. » </p><p>Woojin opened and closed his mouth before pouting, blushing. Chan knew his weakness, and he felt a little bad for using it but he couldn’t resist. Woojin was really the cutest.</p><p>« As you want. » The older eventually said.</p><p>About half an hour later, the door bell rang, and Chan wondered where it was because he never saw it and ended to just knock at the door. It was Woojin who stood up and Chan followed him from behind, but when he opened the door and saw that it was the same delivery man that yesterday, the young freckles boy named Felix, he distinctly heard Woojin sighed.</p><p>« Hum… Hello ! I have an order for Christopher Bang. » The young boy said with a big smile. « <em>Hello mate</em> ! » He add in English at Chan directly.</p><p>« <em>Hello, you again ? Is it you area ?</em> » Chan smiled, he kinda appreciated this young boy, he reminded him home. </p><p>« <em>Yes, it is !</em> » Felix nodded as he gave the food bag to Chan, Woojin leaving them with a big annoyed sighed as he went back to sit at the table. « <em>I’m sorry to bother you.</em> » Felix added with an apologetic smile.</p><p>« <em>You don’t bother us, don’t worry.</em> »</p><p>« <em>Well, your boyfriend doesn’t seem to think like you.</em> »</p><p>« <em>Ah hem… yeah… Anyway, I need to go, I’m hungry ahah.</em> » Chan said, not denying what the other just said.</p><p>« <em>Yeah don’t worry I understand ! My boyfriend is really jealous too.</em> » Felix chuckled. «<em> Have a nice time.</em> » He added with a wink.</p><p>« <em>Ah, thank you ? Have a nice afternoon too.</em> » Chan greeted back, blushing slightly. </p><p>Chan closed the door, and could feel his ears being in fire. He didn’t know why he didn’t say that Woojin wasn’t in fact his boyfriend, but he preferred not thinking about this too much. When he joined the older student in the living room, the latter raised his head, cocking his head on the side.</p><p>« Already here ? You don’t flirt with the delivery boy today? » Woojin asked as he pulled out the food from the bag with Chan.</p><p>« Felix ? Not interested. » Chan muttered. «  And he has a boyfriend anyway. »</p><p>« Oh because if he hasn’t, you would have hint on him ? » Woojin turned his face toward Chan.</p><p>« Fuck » The younger thought. « No, I mean… » Chan started, taking his time to use the good words. « I mean that I’m not interested, single or not, and he is not single so the question doesn’t even need to be ask. »</p><p>« Hmm, you can do what you want, I don’t care. »</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand at what game Woojin was playing. Was he jealous ? Or did he really just didn’t care ? How would he react if he knew Chan pretended that he was his boyfriend ?</p><p>« It’s not like it stopped you in the past. » Woojin added, looking at Chan dead in the eyes.</p><p>« W-what ? » Chan wided his eyes, his heart going crazy again, but not for a good reason this time. « What are you talking about ? » He added with an awkward laugh.</p><p>« It’s what you said to me, once or twice, that you fucked like every week-end and even once with an engaged man. » </p><p>And that was the moment he knew, he fucked up. Why on earth he had to show off about imaginary hook up ? And why, on the top of that, Woojin had to remember this precise informations ? He was now realizing that Woojin was listening to him all this time and it wasn’t at all<br/>
reassuring. </p><p>« What ? No… » Chan avoided Woojin gaze. « I mean, I maybe exaggerated some parts of the stories. »</p><p>« So… you lied ? » Woojin ton softened a bit, but Chan wasn’t ready for this talk.</p><p>« Anyway, you should eat before this turn cold. » Chan cut the conversation down.</p><p>They ate in silent, and went back to work as soon as they finished. To be honest, Chan wondered if he would need to stay over the night, it wasn’t like he wanted, of course. But he had all his stuff to stay the night, he might as well stay. They worked really quickly, and as he was reading the second version, he was pretty satisfied. </p><p>«  We are pretty good. » Chan stated. « I think we can say we will finish it by tonight. »</p><p>« Yeah, it’s not bad. » Woojin muttered. «  At least, I’m sure we won’t be expelled because of that. » He added, sighing.</p><p>« Well, we shouldn’t be expelled at all. We are doing everything we can to not be out. » </p><p>« I still need to find the five thousand dollars. » Woojin bite his lips. « I don’t know how I’ll do it. »</p><p>« The livestream is not enough ? » Chan asked. After all, he gave pretty amount of money to the subby camboy.</p><p>« I already pay my bills and food with the usual streams. » Woojin played with his fingers, visibly uncomfortable. « And I missed one stream already yesterday.  To be honest, if I don’t get a huge amount of donations from a sugar daddy, I don’t know if I can make it. » </p><p>« Hey… » Chan laid his hand on Woojin shoulder. « I can be your sugar daddy. » He added, half-joking, half-serious.</p><p>« I’m serious… » </p><p>« Don’t worry, I can help you ! I mean, I’ll help you find a solution, and you hear the dean, you don’t need to pay all in one time. »</p><p>« Yeah… » Woojin said, but he didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>« Come on, let’s take a break. » Chan suggested as he started to rub circles on Woojin shoulder to calm the oldest.</p><p>« I only have one section left, I want to finish the corrections. » Woojin shook his head as he took his laptop back on his lap.</p><p>For a while, they stayed in silence, Chan watching dreamily Woojin as he taped on the keyboard. Suddenly, as the oldest stretched and a part of his tattoo was visible for a second, Chan couldn’t resist the urge to ask him something.</p><p>« Why a Libra ? » </p><p>« What? » Woojin raise his nose from the essay.</p><p>« For your tattoo, why a Libra constellation ? You’re Aries, right ? »</p><p>« Oh… » Woojin nodded, then put his laptop away. « Yes, I’m Aries. But all the people that were or still are important for me are Libra, like my Mom, my childhood friend, my literature teach in hight-school, my first boyfriend… All Libra, so for me, Libra is my protective sign. » He added in a giggle. « It sounds dumb right ? »</p><p>« Hum… No, that’s kinda cute. » Chan cleared his throat. « It’s just funny. »</p><p>« Funny ? » Woojin repeated, crawling toward the younger. </p><p>« Maybe funny is not the good word. » Chan closed his eyes, trying to ignore his heart going raced. « You know I started to watch you because of that tattoo. » He began. « It caught my eye, well, after I kept following you and watching you because… » Chan gulped, he felt embarrassed and paused for a moment. He was wondering if he really should tell this to Woojin.</p><p>« Because ? » Woojin asked, closer to the younger. Even if Chan couldn’t see him, he felt his big hands on his own thighs, squeezing it. </p><p>« Because you were really hot. » Chan finished.</p><p>« Oh… okay. » Woojin pulled away, sounded a bit disappointed.</p><p>« You are still the hottest sub in that site. » Chan added hastily, turning to face Woojin. « I mean… » He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. « You’re like so hot, and so pretty all in lingeries, I never wanted so much to touch someone I don’t know. » </p><p>Chan realized he maybe talked too much but the slight smile on Woojin thin lips swept all his doubts. </p><p>« You’re really wanted to touch me that bad ? » Woojin smirked, coming back close to him, so close that he was almost on his lap. « It must have been disturbing to learn it was me, being BigBunnysub… »</p><p>« Really disturbing … » Chan whispered as he put his arms around Woojin upper body. « But I can’t imagine it any other way now. I’m glad your him, you’re even more perfect now I can see your face. »</p><p>Woojin hummed but didn’t answered directly, he was blushing and tried to hide it by curling himself up. He looked shy like this, tinier than he actually was and Chan buried his nose into Woojin neck, his ear closed to the older mouth.</p><p>« So… » The latest whispered. « Why did my Libra tattoo catch your eye ? »</p><p>« Because, I <em>am</em> Libra. »</p><p>Chan felt Woojin tensing, and he tied his arms more around the other, not want him to go away. He hugged him harder when Woojin put his arms around his torso. He could feel his big hands grabbing his shirt on his back.</p><p>« Maybe it’s a sign… » Woojin muttered, his voice getting in a higher pitch.</p><p><br/>
Chan pulled the older away, maybe a bit too abruptly, to look at Woojin in the eyes. Maybe he was right, maybe it was a sign, maybe all of this was a sign from the destiny. Chan gulped, his cheeks burning up, his grip tightening harder on Woojin shoulders. Maybe he just should stop thinking, and let their envy decided.</p><p>« Ch… » Woojin started, frowning.</p><p>But Chan didn’t let him finish his sentence and kissed him roughly, passing his hand in the curly locks of the brunette. He was going crazy, he stomach bubbling and Woojin smell surrounded all around him. He didn’t let a chance to the older to move, pushing him on his back as they kept kissing passionately, his hands running along the chest and hips of Woojin. Chan thought he heard a buzz somewhere in the flat but he didn’t pay attention more then that. When he broke the kiss to take a big breath and a look to his crush, his heart missed a beat. The older was already fucked, his cheeks read, his glassy eyes looking up to him, his hair even messier than when he woke up. Slowly, Chan traveled his fingers all along Woojin body, passing his hands under Woojin t-shirt. </p><p>« Channie… » Woojin suddenly moaned, but he quickly covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. </p><p>« If you call me like that, I can’t guarantee that I’ll keep my self-control. » Chan growled, laying down to bite Woojin ears, while his fingers was playing with the older nipple.</p><p>« C-Channie… » He whined through his hands. « W-what self-c-control ? » He figured to say despite his whimpers.</p><p>Chan only smiled before attacking Woojin’s neck. The older was so sensitive, and each touch made him louder and louder. Bite, suck, licks, his neck was covered with bruises and love marks that made Chan kinda of proud. He realized that Woojin was grinding against him, their both clothed erected members rubbing against each other. But suddenly, Chan had a rush of adrenaline. With both hands, he pushed the older hips and maintained him against the floor. Woojin squirmed under his grip.</p><p>« What do you think you are doing, <em>bunny</em> ? » Chan hissed, feeling the older shivered at his tone. </p><p>« I… » Woojin hided his face behind his hands. « I’m sorry, <em>Daddy</em>. » He whispered so low that Chan almost missed it, but he didn’t.</p><p>« That is my good little <em>bunny</em>. » Chan soothed with a deeper tone that usual.</p><p>Without waiting, Chan went down, slowly, letting a trail of wet kisses on Woojin uncovered upper body. When he arrived in front of the crotch he smiled, it seemed that the older put an underwear under his sweatpants this time. He just put a chaste kiss on it. And when he heard Woojin whines, Chan smirked, he pulling down Woojin sweatpants and underwear in one move. His cute little cock was already hard and Chan wetted his lips, he was almost drooling. He was about to kiss the angry red head, when he stopped, tearing another whine from the oldest.</p><p>« Color, <em>bunny</em> ? » Chan asked.</p><p>« Hmm… » Woojin whined louder.</p><p>« Color, please, I need to know. » Chan repeated firmly, his lips ghosting over Woojin cockhead.</p><p>« Green, green ! » Woojin cried out. « Please, touch bunny, please. »</p><p>Chan didn’t wait more, and swallowed the cock in one time, the head barely reaching his throat, apprenticed the weight on his tongue. It tasted even better than he ever dreamed. Woojin was shaking under him, and Chan didn’t move for a while, just warming with his mouth the brunette’s cock, letting him the time to get used to. Then, slowly, he started to move, his tongue circled around the dick as he went up and down. With his hands, Chan fondled the inside of Woojin thighs, his hands slowly joining the crotch. However, even if he caressed the base of the older’s cock, or even his balls, he avoided Woojin butt hole. <br/>
Suddenly, he heard a buzz again, but he didn’t care, he was only focusing on the cock in his mouth, his plump lips stretching around Woojin’s tiny cock. Only Woojin moans and whimpers mattered to him.</p><p>« F-fuck me … » Woojin managed say, between two moans.</p><p>« What ? » Chan sat up, the other’s cock slipping from his mouth.</p><p>« Fuck me, Channie please, please, fuck me ! »</p><p>« Are you sure ? »</p><p>Without answering, Woojin sat up and pushed Chan on his back, still panting, he tried to grab Chan’s dick.</p><p>« Y-yes, <em>bunny</em>’s sure, <em>bunny</em> wants Channie’s dick ! » Woojin whined, his hand on Chan torso to stabilize.</p><p>« Wait Woojin ! » Chan panicked when he saw that the sub was trying to put the younger dick in his hole.</p><p>Quickly, Chan hugged Woojin and pulled him against his chest, the older shaking in his embrace. His t-shirt slipped down, hiding his chest again, only his butt was naked.</p><p>« I’m not going to fuck you raw for your first time. » Chan whispered, as he kissed him on his cheeks and neck, his arms tightened around the brunette’s shape. </p><p>He caressed Woojin’s back to make him relax, and with one hand, he patted his hair. When eventually Woojin stopped shaking, Chan pushed him a bit so he could look at Woojin correctly.</p><p>« You’re sure you want to do it with me ? » Chan asked, he heart racing. He needed to know. </p><p>« Y-yes. » Woojin nodded. «  I want you to be my first time. » Woojin tried to regain his composure. « ‘m sorry. » He added shyly.</p><p>« It’s okay, you are just carried by your horniness. » Chan teased as he squeezed Woojin butt cheek with one hand.</p><p>« Shut up, it’s embarrassing. » Woojin hit slightly Chan in his chest. </p><p>« What’s embarrassing ?  You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. » The younger smiled.</p><p>« Just… » Woojin bowed his head. « I never slipped so quick in subspace before, even less with someone. »</p><p>Chan smirked, his heart making a funny whoop in his chest. He was about to answer when a new buzz resounded.</p><p>« What’s that ? » He asked, annoyed.</p><p>« My phone, I supposed. » Woojin answered, stretching just enough to catch his cellphone without movie from Chan’s lap.</p><p>« Who is it ? » Chan was still annoyed but enough curious to peek a look at the screen.</p><p>« My admin, and some viewers… They are worried because I didn’t do a stream yesterday but… » Woojin stopped talking suddenly.</p><p>« But ? » Chan tilted his head, his hands still on Woojin’s hips.</p><p>« What if you fuck me on live ? » </p><p>« W-what ? » Chan stuttered, loosing all the boldness he had.</p><p>« You can say no of course ! Just I think it would help me to have more donations, imagine the title ! « <strong><em>A virgin being fucked for the first time.</em></strong> » I bet I would collected all the money in one shot. » He explained, taping on his phone to who knows who. «  And I think it’s like, super hot. » He added, looking at Chan, whose jaw was still dropped.</p><p>« Y-yeah… That’s kinda hot. » Chan muttered, he whole body getting hotter just at the idea. « And if it can help. »</p><p>« Only for helping huh ? »Woojin let his phone on the side, wiggling a bit on the younger lap.</p><p>« Maybe not only… » Chan pulled Woojin against him, before kissing his neck sensually.</p><p>« W-wait, I need to prep myself… » Woojin whined, trying to escape from Chan’s grip.</p><p>« Mmmmh. »Chan hummed, not deciding to let the older go. « I can prep you, you know. » He whispering between kisses.</p><p>« Yes, but it’s easier if I do it… » Woojin caressed shyly Chan’s chest. « You can chose something in my box meanwhile. »<br/>
« Lingeries ? »Chan asked, excited. </p><p>«Yes, lingeries. » Woojin smiled, kissing Chan on the forehead as he stood up.</p><p><br/>
The eldest grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom. Without waiting, Chan passed his hand under the bed, until he found the so-wanted box. When he opened it, he felt like he opened a treasure chest. There were even more things than when Woojin showed during the livestream. He searched a bit, looking for lingeries, even if he would love to used that glass tentacle dildo on Woojin. Suddenly, white lingeries caught his eyes. When he pulled it out, he just fall in love with it, he was sure Woojin never wore it before, but he guessed that the older would look wonderful on it. He daydreamed long enough to Woojin to come back, blush on his cheeks and just his shirt on him.</p><p>« Does <em>Daddy</em> want me to put this one ? » He teased as he fell on Chan’s back.</p><p>Chan smiled and turned to kiss Woojin. « I would love to. » </p><p>And so, Woojin dressed up all pretty while Chan got undressed almost completely, kissing and caressing each other during the process. Woojin was even prettier than Chan could ever imagine, he even looked like a bride, the white laces highlighted his beautiful honey skin, but the younger preferred to ignore that precise comparison. The older give him a mask, to keep their privacy. </p><p>« The only sad thing is that you won’t be able to scream my name. » Chan teased as he put the mask on, Woojin preparing the set for the livestream. </p><p>« Don’t be that cocky, nothing is saying that you gonna make me scream. » Chan could hear Woojin rolled his eyes, that made him smirk under his masked. « Okay everything is ready. » The older added, his mask still under his chin. « I think we need to make few things clear before we begin. » Woojin sat on his knees, in front on Chan.</p><p>« Yeah, okay. » Chan smiled.</p><p>« First, always keep your mask, and of course don’t take mine off. » Woojin said, his first finger raised as he counted.</p><p>« Don’t worry. »</p><p>« Second, we don’t say each other name, of course. I’m <em>bunny</em> and you’re <em>Daddy</em>. » Woojin blushed, even with his tried to keep his straight face.</p><p>«  I think I’m okay with that. » Chan smirked.</p><p>« Third, we would still use the green colors system. And hum, and last thing… » Woojin squirmed, avoiding suddenly Chan gaze.</p><p>« It’s okay, if you don’t want it, we can stop at any moment. » </p><p>« No, no, I want to do it ! » Woojin nodded maybe a bit too much enthusiastically. « Just… It’s the first time I’ll be with some else during a live, I’ll slip in subspace and… » Woojin played with the end of his laces skirt.</p><p>« Hey, hey don’t worry okay ? I’ll treat you like the princess you are. » </p><p>« Shut up… » Woojin slight punch Chan shoulder, but still smile. « Hum, I think that’s it. »</p><p>« Oh okay. » Chan felt suddenly nervous.</p><p>For a time, they just stared at each other, on the floor, in front of the small camera Woojin used. If Chan was nervous, he could imagine that Woojin was even more. After all, he was going to lose his virginity on livestream, with his former bully. Chan took a deep breath and made the first move, he had to make the first time of Woojin special. He pulled down his mask, and slowly approached the older, like if he was a wild animal that could get scared easily. He stroked fondly Woojin’s cheek, looking in the shiny older’s eyes, his pink lips trembling slightly. Their lips just an inch apart, Chan could feel their breath mixing. He could just stay like this forever, at a second apart to kiss him. His hands grabbed delicately Woojin waist, and brought him on his lap. </p><p>It was like a magic moment and Chan wished it would never end. When he laid down just a bit to kiss him, it wasn’t rough or wild, it was just soft and passionate. Without breaking the kiss, Chan tightened his embrace and licked the older’s lips, wanting to enter in the mouth again, wanting to intertwined their tongues again. As he deepened the kiss, almost bending Woojin in half, he felt the brunette melting under him. He started rolling his hip, building up the heat again, feeling himself getting painfully hard, his bulge poking through his underwear, rubbing against Woojin’s ass. With one hand, the blonde student grabbed a butt-cheek, his fingers sliding under the lovely laces pants, squishing the cheek. Woojin moaned in the kiss, his hips shaking as he was obviously trying to not grind against Chan’s crotch. </p><p>« Ready, <em>bunny</em> ? » Chan mumbled. «  Use your words… » he added, when Woojin barely nodded as an answer, his lips swollen.  </p><p>« Y-yes, <em>Daddy</em>… »</p><p>« Good. »</p><p>Woojin slided from Chan’s lap and turned on the stream, after putting his mask on. Chan was awkwardly just out of the frame, waiting for Woojin to call him after he greeted his viewers and introduced him. </p><p>« Hello ! » He said with his shy tone he used only online, and now with Chan also. « As you read the title, today is a special day. » He giggled. « A <em>Daddy</em> accepted to join me today, I hope you gonna enjoy the show. » He added with a wink.</p><p>Chan put his mask on again, and joined the younger in the screen. He read some of comments that were flooding on the laptop screen as he heard the ring characterized the donations notifications. A lot of comments were congratulated Woojin for his first time, others were complimented his outfit, and few last were saying that the Daddy seemed well sculpted and that he was lucky. Oh yeah, Chan felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. When Woojin turned his butt to face it to the camera, the younger male got the hint. He grabbed the lube that was next to him in the toys box. With one hand, Chan put the panties on the side, letting for everyone to see the pink and wet hole of the older. It took all his self control to not immediately eat Woojin out. Slowly, he poured a good amount of lube on his fingers, and, after checking one last time that the laptop screen, he circled the rim of the older hole. He couldn’t help but smile but he slipped his fingers easily in the hole, feeling the wet and warm walls clenching around his index. </p><p>« <em>Daddy</em>… » Woojin whimpered, barely audible with his mask on his beautiful mouth.</p><p>« Does my <em>bunny</em> like it, mmh ? » Chan teased, curling his finger. «  It seems they want me to add a finger… » He added after taking a look at the screen.</p><p>«  Please, Please, I want more <em>Daddy</em> … »</p><p>«  If you ask it so nicely. » Chan smirked.</p><p>Thus, Chan added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them to be sure that Woojin would be prep enough, he didn’t want the older to get hurt for his first time. Time to time, he fucked him with three fingers, delighted by the brunette moans, but he kept focusing on his main task. Suddenly, Woojin became impatient and wiggled his butt, trying to fuck himself on Chan’s fingers. </p><p>«  Tututut <em>bunny</em>, don’t be that impatient. » Chan said, grabbing Woojin ass roughly to make him stay still. </p><p>« But I want to feel <em>Daddy</em>. » Woojin whined. </p><p>« What does good boy say ? » Chan smirked, positioning himself behind Woojin. </p><p>« Please, please, fuck me <em>Daddy</em>, fuck me hard, please ! » Woojin cried out.</p><p>Chan pulled down his underwear and heard a dozen of Ding ! behind him, reminded him that they were live. He grabbed Woojin waist and changed their position, so the viewers could see them on the side. He stroke his length a bit, even if Chan was sure he couldn’t get any harder. He poured some lube on his dick, and spread it all over it. Then, he aligned him with Woojin, one hand on his butt.</p><p>« Ready, <em>bunny</em> ? I’m pushing in… » He muttered.</p><p>Slowly, very slowly, he pushed his dick in, and growled, feeling Woojin clenching around him. Often, he just stopped, and waited for any sign of discomfort from the eldest. Chan wasn’t arrogant, but he knew he was pretty big, and he want this first time to be anything but pleasure.</p><p>« Is everything ok ? » He checked regularly on the older, who answered with a tiny « yes », sounding already overwhelmed. </p><p>Once, the younger finally bottomed out, he heard Woojin hissed.</p><p>« Does it hurt, <em>bunny</em> ? » Chan was really concerned about Woojin well-being. « We can stop whenever you want. »</p><p>« No, it’s okay, I just need to adjust. » Woojin managed to say, turning his head a bit to look at him. </p><p>Even if the older couldn’t see it, Chan smiled, and rubbed circles on his waist, to make him relax. He would even have bend to kiss the Woojin on his neck, but he was afraid that it might hurt him. </p><p>« How it feel ? » Chan asked softly.</p><p>« Weird… but good. » Woojin sighed delightedly. « Y-… Daddy can move. » He added.</p><p>« Ready for the first thrust of your life ? » Chan put his hand on Woojin waist, and hardened his grip.</p><p>« Yes. » </p><p>Without waiting, Chan pulled out and pushed fast and hard, making Woojin moaned loudly. Then, slowly, Chan fucked the man under him, his thrusts being painfully slow. When each sound that escaped from the older mouth became only filthy moans, Chan speeded up the pace, his nails digging hard into Woojin honey skin. </p><p>« You’re so tight, <em>bun</em>… » Chan growled. « I can’t believe I’m fucking your tight little virgin hole. »</p><p>Woojin only answered with a moan, completely lost in pleasure, his hands gripping the carpet under him. Suddenly, Chan, the head full of lust, picked up the sub like he had no weight and turned him over, making him lay on his back. Now, facing the oldest, Chan thrusts became faster and faster, bringing to an animalistic pace, as he grabbed Woojin’s tinnier cock, to jerk it as the same pace. The wet and obscene sound of the slap of Chan against Woojin butt were driving him crazy. He was about to bend over to kiss his sub but he remembered that they had masks, and that he was on live, and he get so frustrated, that he fucked Woojin even harder, tears rolling down the brunette cheeks. Chan suddenly felt this pinch in his stomach, but he wanted the older to cum first, he wanted Woojin to cum because of him, he wanted Woojin to scream his name first.</p><p>« Are you close, <em>bunny</em> ? Do you wanna cum ? » He asked, falling on his arms, caging the bigger body of Woojin.</p><p>« Y-yes ! C-can <em>bunny</em> touch himself ? » Woojin cried out, and Chan noticed the tears peaking out the corner of the older eyes.</p><p>« Yes, yes you can. » Chan agreed.</p><p>Now that he was closer, he could also hear better his partner, all his little whines and whimpers. </p><p>« <em>Bunny</em>’s cumming… »Woojin muttered, his voice muffled by the mask. But hopefully, Chan heard it, and encouraged the older to come.</p><p>When he felt Woojin’s walls clenching around Chan’s huge and veiny dick, the latter groaned, cursing continually, as his thrusts became sloppier and uneven. He grabbed the older legs, and raised them, reaching a new spot and, judging by the scream that he was sure even the neighbors could hear, he was hitting the good spot. When he felt Woojin reach his orgasm, who was screaming « <em>Daddy</em> » like a mantra while his cum was covering the eldest stomach, and saw his eyes rolling behind his skull, Chan shot his own load into Woojin hole, shaking uncontrollably. When he stopped moving, they both panted like they just ran a decathlon. A rain of Ding ! pulled him out of his thoughts, he pulled out his dick, his seed leaking from the brunette abused hole. </p><p>« Okay, Hum, I hope you liked the show, but now, I need to take care of <em>bunny</em>. » Chan said in a rush, facing the camera. « So he can come back in fine fettle. Bye bye. » </p><p>Like that, he turned off the stream, and before closing the laptop, he noticed the amount of money Woojin received. He smiled and pulled down his mask. He grabbed the wet wipes box under his bottom’s bed, and started by cleaning Woojin after taking off his mask too. He cleaned himself quickly, put on his underwear and joined the eldest. </p><p>« Hey, Woojinnie, are you okay ? » He asked softly, cupping Woojin’s face to make him look at him in the eyes. « Can you answer me please ? » He got closer, his lips ghosting over the other’s pated lips.</p><p>« C-channie ? »Woojin opened one eye. « T-the live ! » Woojin seemed like he just woke up, slight panic in his voice.</p><p>« Hey, hey, don’t worry, I took care of it, I cleaned you and all, but if you wanna get dress, you gonna help me. »</p><p>« Wait ! » Woojin panicked, he wanted to sat up, but his butt hurt and his legs shook. </p><p>« Please don't panic and don’t move too much, you need time to recover, are you hurt somerwhere ? Do you need water ? » Chan was worried, he caught Woojin before he fell again.</p><p>« Condom… » Woojin tried to push the younger away. « We didn’t use condom … » His voice began to tremble.</p><p>« Oh shit… » Chan suddenly realized, he totally forgot about protection, and he felt like shit. « I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… » He hugged the older. « But, if it can reassure you, I’m clean. I swear. I got tested last year and didn’t have sex since. I’m clean, so, no need to worry about that. »</p><p>« You promise ? » Woojin voice was so weak, it was heartbreaking.</p><p>« I promise. » Chan tightened his arms around Woojin shape. « I’m sorry, I should ask you before finishing in you, I was… too into the action. » Chan apologized shamefully.</p><p>« It’s okay. » Woojin muttered. «  But can you carry me to the bathroom ? I want to take a shower and I’m not sure I can walk. » He asked, his nose buried in the crook of Chan’s neck. </p><p>« Okay, Okay, let’s go Woojinnie, let’s get all clean. »</p><p>Hours later, after they were both cleaned and their tummy full - having sex made them very hungry, Woojin and Chan were lying on the older bed, their body intertwined as they watched a random tv show on Woojin’s laptop. Once again, they didn’t speak about what happened, barely exchanging words, but the silence was comfortable between them. Suddenly, Chan realized that he fell asleep. As he brushed the brown hair, slowly and delicately patting his head, Chan knew he was in troubles. When Woojin, still asleep, snuggled against Chan chest, he knew he was screwed. When Woojin made this cute and funny noises, drooling a bit over Chan’s shirt, he knew he loved him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Waw, I didn't expect to write this much ! But I really didn't want to cut this in two, I hope you enjoyed the smutt part ehehehhehehehe<br/>I think it will have one or two more chapters uwu Don't hesitate to let a comment or kudos mwah mwah &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six : Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter from Woojin Pov uwu I read a lot of Bl between and I get inspired ! I hope you'll like this chapter .. and hum... forgive me<br/>But it's not my fault ! They are dumbs in love okay ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something warm was next to him, when Woojin slowly left the kingdom of sleep. At first glance, he thought it was just a new warm fluffier plushie he was hugging, but when this « plushie » moved, Woojin opened his eyes widely. Since when plushies moved ? However, he recognized the back he was facing, the smell coming from him. Chan. And all his memories came back all of sudden. Last night, he lost his virginity, on live, and, on the top of that, with Chan Christopher Bang. Talking about stream, he slowly, got away from Chan, who was still peacefully sleeping, and caught his phone. When he saw the text from his admin, he blushed very hard.</p><p><strong><em>SubpuppyMin</em></strong> : <em>Congrats bunny hehehehe </em></p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em>: <em>but OMG YOU HIDED ME THAT DADDY ?? WHO IS THIS ??? WHERE DOES HE COME FROM ?? He is really hot btw ksksks</em></p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : <em>Ahh, I guess you have better things to do ;) ;) Enjoy your /night/</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Hi Minnie ! (〃▽〃) Yeah, he is hot Σ(`OωOⅢ)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : I’m not curious, but if you wanna talk about him ? ಠ‿↼ </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : And you’re not curious ?? tsts ~ But I have nothing to special to tell, hum, he was just there…</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Just there?  Well, you seemed to really enjoy Daddy’s Big Dick, especially for you first time, what a lucky bunny</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : ahh don’t be like that, I know your boyfriend is quite good too uwu </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : don’t try to change the subject ! You never said you knew a Daddy ! Do I know him ?? But he looks cute thought. I hope you had good after-care after that (¬‿¬), otherwise, Big Dig or not, I’m gonna punch him (ಠ ∩ಠ)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> :  You ? (￣∇￣)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Okay, I’m gonna call my boyfriend and he gonna punch him ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Hehehehe… Hopefully you are there. But you don’t have to worry uwu Like he carried me to the bathroom, helped me to shower, and to dress up ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Nice, nice he is not bad</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> :And he ordered food for us, and we cuddled all night in front of a movie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Waw.. that’s… really cute (¬‿¬) Is he still here ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Mmmh ( 〃．．) Yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Why are you so shy Bunny ?  Do you like him ?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Yes, No ! I don’t know … We have a complicated history</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Who cares about history ?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : It’s not that easy Minnie !</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : He dicked you down well, he is hot, he take good care of you, seems to all have good points ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : And ? What if I get attached and after he just left ? What if he didn’t care and just wanted to fuck…</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Ohh Bunny … I don’t know him, okay ? But from experience, guys who don’t care don’t help you after, don’t do after-care and never ever cuddle in front of movies… And he is still here, he didn’t, like, ran away during the night ! Definitely, this is a boyfie behavior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Nooo, you’re over-interpreted … </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Would you like to have him as a boyfriend ? (¬‿¬) I mean, having a Big Dick all by yourself ~</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : He is not just a Big Dick ! He is also nice and funny, even if he can be so much annoying</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : … I hope you gonna invite me to the marriage at least </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> :  Nooooo shut upp (/へ＼*)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Hehehehehe, Anyway, did you see how much you get last night ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> :  Yeah I saw that ! I’m so happy ! My debt will be erased at once ! And I have even some more to have fun hehe</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Congrats Bunny ! I’m proud of your pretty not-anymore-virgin ass ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : And what about you buy a breakfast this morning ? ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Thank you Minnie (〃▽〃) A breakfast ?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> : Yeah ! Like, go buy some breakfast, and if when you come back he is still here and eat with you and STAY, he is the good one ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Mmhh I’m gonna buy some breakfast but nothing to do with what you said ! Just because, I’m hungry and I have the money </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong>: If you say so Bunny, (¬‿¬).  Anyway I need to go ! Let’s talk later, and enjoy your Sunday ;) Don’t fuck too much ! You need to go slowly ksksk</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> : Ohhh shut up, enjoy your Sunday too Minnie !</em>
</p><p><br/>
Woojin put his phone next to him on the bed, blushing and his stomach bubbling. Chan was still asleep next to him, but as he was texting, the younger turned over and passed his arm around the older torso. Maybe Minnie was right, maybe Chan and him had a thing, but it was weird right ? To have feelings for his former bully. But Chan was so different, and the day before prooved it. He was all gentle and carry, he brushed his hair until he fell in sleep. And now, Woojin was blushing even more just as the thought. Or maybe that the hand of Chan brushing close to Woojin crotch was for something in it. Slowly, he got out of the bed making the less noise possible, and replaced his frame by a plushie between Chan arms. He stood up carefully, and put the first trousers he found, before he took his wallet. When he arrived at the door, he realized he forgot his phone on the bed. <em>Too bad</em>, Woojin thought. And he left. While walking to the closest bakery, he was thinking about his first time ever, and now that he had enjoy it, he wanted more. But the problem that he wanted more of Chan only, he wanted to be hold tight while the younger fuck him, he wanted kisses, he wanted to scream Chan’s name, and not just Daddy. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the street, with a bag full of pancakes on his side. Oh no, he loved Chan. No, no, no, it couldn’t be ! It was just that he discovered horniness, and it was talking for him. Yes, of course, that was the only explication. He started walking again. But he admitted that it was one of the best night of his life, and not only because he fucked for the first time. Woojin sighted, he felt so confused, he didn’t know how to feel. When he finally reached his apartment, he still didn’t have put order on his thought and desires, however, when he opened the door, he found a half dressed Chan behind the door.</p><p>« C-Chan ? » Woojin gasped.</p><p>« Woojinnie ! » Chan rushed to the older and hugged him. « Where were you ? I was worried, you didn’t take your phone ! »</p><p>« Channie. » Woojin smiled slightly, his stomach bubbling. « I just went to buy the breakfast, and why were you so worried ? It’s my home, I’m mean to come back, you know ? » He chuckled.</p><p>« Heam, yeah… » Chan suddenly pulled away, awkwardly balancing on his feet. « Hum, wait, this is my pants ? »</p><p>« What ? Oh, fuck… » Woojin looked down, he indeed wore Chan’s trousers. « I’m sorry, hum, let me give it back to you ! »</p><p>« No, no. » Chan smirked, getting closer to the older. « You look good in it, especially, that part. » He added as he squeezed Woojin’s butt. « No, wait ! » He suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>« What ? Finally, I don’t look good in it ? » Woojin cocked an eyebrow, as he walked to join his table.</p><p>« Yes, you look good on it ! » Chan sat down next to him. « But if you had given my pants back, you would be on underwear too, and I won’t be the only one. » He smiled, blushing, picking a pancake and hurried it in his mouth.</p><p>« Ho hum…» Woojin hummed, and  looked down at his legs.  </p><p>It was true that he looked good on the jeans, but he felt warm in his chest just by thinking that it was Chan’s cloth. Eventually, he unbuttoned the trousers and raise his hips to remove it. Suddenly he felt a hand on his now unclothed thigh.</p><p>« C-Chan ? » He felt his face getting hotter. </p><p>« You didn’t need to remove it just to please me. » Chan said, as he get closer.</p><p>« I didn’t want to let you the only one half-naked. » Woojin whispered back after he gulped.</p><p>Chan got a bit closer again, his lips ghosting over his own, their breath mixing. </p><p>« Thank you. » The blonde male muttered. « For the breakfast. » He added, his hand brushing his red cheek.</p><p>« Are you really that thankful for a breakfast ? » Woojin answered, melting under the touch, all his conflicted thoughts disappearing. </p><p>« Should I kiss you to prove it ? » Chan was so close their lips were brushing, and Woojin could hear his heart beating at his ears.</p><p>« Yes, maybe you should… » Woojin grabbed the end of  Chan’s  t-shirt.</p><p>And slowly, painfully slowly, Chan pressed his plump lips against his own. They kissed, their lips moving in sync, their tongues brushing against each other with sensuality. Woojin’s brain was fuzzy and he shivered when he bit his lower lip.  As Chan caressed his thighs, moving up his hands up until he reached the older underwear, Woojin broke the kiss. He needed to catch his breath, and Chan removed his hands. They looked into each other eyes, panting. At a moment, Woojin thought he could feel something between them, he thought Chan was looking at him with not only lust in his eyes, or maybe he was just hopping. </p><p>« Maybe we should finished that stupid essay. » Chan blurted.</p><p>« Yeah… » Woojin answered, feeling a bit disappointed without being able to say why. « But, we are almost done.. so we can watch a movie, after. If you want… » He added, looking away.</p><p>« That’s a good idea yeah ! » Chan smiled, and Woojin heart melted.</p><p>« Good, okay, let’s finish. » Woojin nodded.</p><p>They worked until lunch and finished totally the essay around lunch. But this time, it was Woojin that ordered the food. Well, under Chan supervisions because he had no clue what and where to order. Eventually, as Chan was looking for a place to print the essay on his way back, it was Woojin who went to the door when the delivery man rang. He deeply hoped it wasn’t the Felix guy, but, the universe wasn’t on his side this time.</p><p>«  Hello ! Kim Woojin ? »  The freckles boy said, with a big smile.</p><p>« Hum, yes it’s me ? » Woojin smiled back slightly. He didn’t understand why the boy seemed so happy to see him.</p><p>« So here is your food, for two. » Felix added the last two words with a wink.</p><p>« Hum, yeah, thank you. » Woojin grabbed the bag of food.</p><p>« Ahhhh, you’re lucky guys, I hope I could stay all day at home with my Minnie at home. » Felix sighed.</p><p>« M-Minnie ? » Woojin heard his heart beating hard. But it might be just a coincidence, no way his puppy Min could be his Minnie.</p><p>« Yes, my boyfriend. » Felix chuckled, rubbing his neck, a hickey sneaking out the neckerchief.</p><p>It seemed he wanted to talk more, and Woojin kinda understand why Chan talked to him, especially knowing that the blonde male was more talkative than him. But somehow, he couldn’t help but this Felix was cute.</p><p>« Oh, okay, well, I hope you will have some time with your boyfriend soon then. » Woojin smiled.</p><p>« Thank you ! » Felix played with his tiny fingers, blushing slightly under his freckles. «You know, you are a very handsome couple. » He added in a laugh. « And you seems cool ! I’m sorry that you thought I was flirty with your boyfriend. »</p><p>« W-what ? » Woojin was confused, blushing. What Felix was talking about ?</p><p>« I know it’s weird, but if you want, we can have a double date ! » Felix sounded excited.<br/>
« A double date ? But with who ? » Woojin knew he sounded dumb, but he wasn’t sure he understood well. </p><p>« Well, with me and my boyfriend Seungmin, and you and your boyfriend Christopher ! »</p><p>« What ? Oh, hum, but he is not my boyfriend. » Woojin answered, he panicked, and felt weird. « We just had a work to do together and so he stayed the week-end, but we are not together. » He couldn’t stop feeling an ache at his heart while saying that.</p><p>« Oh, really ? » Felix cocked his head, eyeing down, down to the older bare legs.</p><p>« Yes ! We are just friends. » Woojin quickly added, trying to hided his boxer with his t-shirt.</p><p>« Ahhh, I’m sorry. Wah, that’s embarrassing. » Felix rubbed the back of his head, but he didn’t look embarrassed. He was actually smirking. « But hum, still, you look cool ! And I’m sure you would like Seungmin ! So like, if you still wanna, we can go out all the four together. »</p><p>« Oh, hum, okay, why not ? »Woojin chuckled awkwardly. </p><p>« <em>Nice !</em> » Felix exclaimed in English. « Here is my number. » He added as he was writing his number on Woojin hand with a pen he pulled out from his jacket. « Call me ! We could like go watch a movie or play at the arcade ! »</p><p>« Okay, thank you. »Woojin stared at the number. « You’re nice. » He added. </p><p>« Hehe, work well then ! » Felix jumped with enthusiasm. « Enjoy your Sunday ! Bye bye. » He added with an other wink.</p><p>« Hum, bye bye. » Woojin waved at Felix.</p><p>When he closed the door, he felt even more confused than when he opened the door. He felt like a meteorite just crushed him. When he joined Chan in his room, the younger raise his face with a smile, but not the smile Woojin was used to.</p><p>« So, your turn to flirt with the delivery man this time ? » </p><p>« No, but I understand why you talked to him, he is really nice. » Woojin sat cross-legged. « Well, he talked to me more than I talked… »</p><p>« Yeah, he is talkative. » Chan nodded with a tiny smile. He was going to grab his food when he noticed the number on Woojin’s hand. « He… He gave you his number ?»</p><p>« Mmh, yes. » Woojin nodded. Was he hearing jealousy in Chan voice ? « He wanted to hang out with his boyfriend, and, like, both of us. »</p><p>« B-both of us ? » Chan seemed unconformable.</p><p>« Yeah, he thought we were together, like you were my boyfriend… » Woojin said, avoiding Chan gaze.</p><p>« Ahah… » Chan laughed. « Wow, crazy … »</p><p>Woojin looked up to Chan, but quickly looked away. His heart ached way more than expected. So, dating him was laughable. He gritted his teeth, nothing had changed finally. He wanted to burst, to explode, to express  but he couldn’t, so he just pretended everything was okay, like he had always done. </p><p>« Yeah, crazy. » He answered with a forced laugh.</p><p>« But we can go, I mean, it can be fun. Especially if his boyfriend is as cool as Felix. »</p><p>« Yeah… » Woojin answered, playing with his food.</p><p>« Are you okay ? » Chan asked suddenly.</p><p>« Yeah, let’s just eat before it turned cold. »</p><p>During the lunch, an awkward silence hovered above them. They barely looked at each other, and when they finished, Woojin stood up to clean the dishes, or ,well, threw them. He didn’t expect Chan to help him, but he said nothing. He could feel the younger behind him, but he didn’t expect him to be that close behind. When he turned around, he almost bumped into him.</p><p>« Oh, hum… Sorry. »Chan mumbled. « I just needed to throw this. » He showed his bag.</p><p>« The bin is there. » Woojin answered, showing the cupboard behind him.</p><p>But Woojin didn’t move, and Chan didn’t push him. He grabbed the older by the waist, and pulled him against his chest, so he could opened the cupboard. Woojin could feel the door hitting his ass as the door opened and closed. However, even after Chan had his hand free, he didn’t let Woojin go. The latter looked down, frozen. Should he say to Chan to let him go ? But he, somehow, didn’t want to go anywhere. Woojin frowned. If Chan didn’t want to date him, okay. Anyway, he didn’t care. Woojin gripped the front of Chan’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, their teeth clashed, their tongues playing together outside their mouths. He gasped when he felt Chan hands lifting him on the kitchen and putting him on the kitchen counter.<br/>
Without thinking, Woojin placed his arms around Chan’s neck and his legs around his waist. He pulled the younger closer, who answered by squeezing the younger waist so hard that he was sure bruises would be visible. Chan let Woojin’s mouth and let a trail of wet kisses on his jaw, sucking and biting his neck. Woojin moaned, and when he felt the younger hand sliding down to his ass and squeezing his ass-cheeks, opening them apart his head rolled back, he tried to muffle his moan by biting his lips. </p><p>« C-Chan… » Woojin moaned, his mouth against the younger’s forehead. « Fuck me, please, fuck me. » Woojin didn't think too much, he was on the heat of the moment.</p><p>« Woojin… » Chan groaned, pulling him closer. « You’re so fucking hot. » </p><p>The blonde student hand slipped his hand under Woojin’s boxer, after wetting his fingers quickly, brushing circles around his hole. Woojin’s hips jerked upward, crunching his nose, his eyes tight closed. He could feel his cock leaking through his underwear. </p><p>« So sensitive. » Chan mumbled, licking long wet trail on Woojin’s jaw.</p><p>« C-channie… » Woojin cried out.</p><p>« I want to eat you out… » He groaned.</p><p>Woojin was about to answer, but the younger rubbed his hole and slipped a finger inside him. The older buried his nose in the crook of the other’s neck. He shivered when Chan bit his lobe.</p><p>« Channie, Channie, Channie… » Woojin panted, whining louder as Chan curled his finger inside, digging his nails into Chan’s back. </p><p>Chan suddenly pulled his finger out, and himself away, tiring a cry from Woojin. </p><p>« Tututut, Woojinnie, don’t worry… » Chan whispered softly. </p><p>He grabbed Woojin waist and put him down, before turning him roughly. Woojin grabbed the counter as the younger pulled his boxer down, and threw it away. He grabbed his ass-cheek and pulled them apart. He get closer and lick a wet trail on his pink hole, making Woojin shake.</p><p>« Don’t move, Woojinnie, don’t move. » He said firmly, tightened his grip. </p><p>« ‘M gonna try. » Woojin gritted his teeth.</p><p>And then Chan went back to his administrations, licking and sucking, adding a finger to play with the hole. Woojin lost all his composure, being bend in half over the sink. The in and out of Chan’s wet tongue was driving him crazy, and more than that, Chan was playing with his balls. His legs was trembling so hard that he was sure he would fall if Chan wasn’t holding him.</p><p>« Gonna cum, Gonna cum, Channie… » Woojin cried out.</p><p>« No, not now pretty boy… » Woojin shivered at the petname. </p><p>Chan stood up behind him, and brushed his ass sensually, kissing his back. But Woojin turned around and pouted.</p><p>« You’re mean, Channie. » He punched Chan’s shoulder, maybe a bit harder than intended when he saw Chan wince.</p><p>« Sorry, but don’t you want to fuck ? And promise, this time, we gonna use a condom. » </p><p>Woojin frowned. Why did Chan suddenly wanted to use a condom, was he lying about being clean ? Yeah, he wanted to fuck, but… He felt conflicted again. Anyway, he wanted to fuck and Chan wanted to. He grabbed the younger wrist and leaded him to the bed, before pushing him hardly on the bed.</p><p>« No need a condom, I trust you. » Woojin said as he sat on Chan’s lap, pulling his own t-shirt off. « Unless you lied. » His tone darkened.</p><p>« I didn’t lie ! » Chan talked back, grabbing Woojin hips, brushing the Libra tattoo. « I didn’t lie, okay ? I’m clean. »</p><p>« Mmmh. » Woojin hummed, rolling his wet ass over the still clothed Chan’s crotch. « And is it true that you didn’t fuck since last year ? » He pressed his hands on Chan’s chest, he wasn’t smiling anymore. He wasn’t aware, but right now, Woojin was looking like he was pissed off.</p><p>«  What the fuck Woojin ?! » Chan exclaimed, tightened Woojin’s hips so hard that it was hurting. « What you want to make me say ? »</p><p>« Nothing, I’m just trying to understand you. » Woojin kept going rolling his hips, playing with the band of Chan’s underwear. « Just trying to see when did you lie. »</p><p>« I didn’t lie ! » Chan was looking really annoyed.</p><p>« So how could you, at the same time, didn’t have a sex life for a year and hooking up every week-end ? » Woojin pulled down Chan’s underwear.</p><p> He didn’t know why he was so mad, why he needed so bad to know that. It wasn't like he needed to know, it wasn’t a big deal. But, somehow, he couldn’t stop think about it, and he had an idea of how to take Chan the truth out. Woojin grabbed Chan dick and aligned it with his hole. He was loose enough after the younger administration. </p><p>« I didn’t hook up every week-end, okay ? There was where I was lying. Happy now ? » Chan groaned as Woojin sank in his length, slowly.</p><p>« So, my next question is … » Woojin stopped in the middle of his sentence, swallowing a moan. He was reaching the bottom of Chan’s dick, and he felt so full. « Why did you show off about something like that ? » He voice was shaking.</p><p>« Who cares now ? It’s in the past. » Chan snapped.</p><p>« I care. » Woojin lifted his body, and smashed it down, making himself whimper.</p><p>« What are you trying to do ?! »</p><p>« To tear off the truth. » Woojin kept bouncing as he could.</p><p>« You’re getting on my nerves Woojin. » Chan growled.</p><p>« For a change ? Didn't I always get on your nerves. » Woojin bit.</p><p>« Fuck ! » Chan cursed as he grabbed Woojin’s waist and thrusted up roughly. </p><p>« Chan ! Wh… » Woojin started, trying to focus on Chan’s face.</p><p>« Didn’t you want me to fuck you hard ? » Chan smirked, keeping his animalistic pace.</p><p>« I-I I was r-riding ! » Woojin talked back.</p><p>Chan suddenly stopped and grabbed his ass. With a smooth move, he pushed the older on his back, his dick still deep in him. Their position reversed, Woojin was now on his back, his butt in the air, and Chan over him, catching one of the brunette muscular leg under his arm. He took advantage to pull off his shirt.</p><p>« Because you think a virgin whore like you can know how to ride ? » Chan’s tone was poisoned as he kept pounding in him.</p><p>Woojin slapped Chan, so violently that he made him stop all of a sudden. Chan called him « whore » many times, but this one was too painful to hear. Woojin was fighting against the urge to cry. Chan looked at him, maybe for ten minutes, or just a second, he couldn’t tell. Without saying a word, his cheek still red because of the slap, Chan picked up the pace again.</p><p>« I’m gonna make you scream my name today. » He only said, as he thrusted even harder, moving slightly the older as if he was looking for something.</p><p>« Y-you can try-y-aaaaaah~~ ! » Woojin ended the last word by a sinful moan.</p><p>He could see Chan smirk, but he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to make the younger right. He tried to talk back, but another thrust make his eyes rolled behind his skull, moaning even louder than in any of his show. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stop looking at Chan, thinking of how the blonde make was fucking handsome, his muscular pale body covered by sweat, and scratches - Woojin traces. Woojin closed his eyes, but because of that, he was focusing only on his prostate being repeatedly abused by Chan’s dick, on Chan’s hands on his hips, Chan’s voice growling above him. He let his brain going away, never mind if he screamed Chan’s name, he couldn’t hold it anymore, he couldn’t concentrate anymore.</p><p>« Chan, Chan, Chan, CHAN !! » </p><p>« That’s it, Woojin, scream my name, let the fucking neighborhood hear who fuck you so well. » </p><p>At any moment,  Chan slowed down, it was quite the opposite. The more Woojin was screaming his name, the harder he was going. Woojin didn’t have the strength of just touching himself, he was too far away, lost in pleasure, his legs shaking harder and harder. He didn’t even noticed that he was close, until he felt an intense wave of pleasure, his vision going white. From far away, he felt a weight on his chest.</p><p>« Sorry, Woojin, I’m close too. I’m gonna ride through your orgasm. » Chan whispered in the older ear.</p><p>Chan kept going as he said, his thrusts going harder and faster as uneven. He was breathing in Woojin’s neck, who was crying due to the overstimulation.</p><p>« Woo-Woojin ! » Chan’s moaned, as he shoot all his load inside Woojin.</p><p>Woojin’s eyes rolled behind his skull, again, shaking so hard, digging his nails so hard into Chan’s shoulders that he felt fluid, but he couldn’t say more than that. Maybe he felt Chan pulling himself out, but he wasn’t even sure. He felt sore, so sore, he couldn’t open his eyes.</p><p>« Woojin… Woojin ! » Chan called him.</p><p>But Woojin couldn’t answer, he had passed out.</p><p>Opening his eyes suddenly, Woojin sat up in a jump. Rubbing he eyes, he tried to put his ideas in order, and when he remembered what he was doing just before, he panicked. He checked himself, but he quickly realized that he was clean up, and even dressed up with new and fresh clothes. </p><p>« You should drink. » Chan said, making the older flinched. « You must be thirsty. » He handed a bottle of water.</p><p>« Thanks. » Woojin mumbled, avoiding Chan’s gaze.</p><p>He drank big sips, closing his eyes. He felt awkward for passing out after having sex. He guessed Chan took care and cleaned him. But he felt even more ashamed. He didn’t felt angry anymore, but he still couldn’t look in Chan’s eyes.</p><p>« Now that you’re awake, I should go. » Chan said, grabbing his bag.</p><p>« W-what ? » </p><p>« I still need to print the essay, I don’t want to do it too late. » He said, turning his back to Woojin.</p><p>« And the movie ? » Woojin thought. « Okay… » He said instead. « Let me walk you to the door. » He added, ready to stand up.</p><p>« No ! » Chan suddenly shouted, making the older flinch. «  I mean, you must be sore, I’m not sure you can walk. You should rest the rest of the day. »</p><p>« …Okay.. » Woojin played with his fingers.</p><p>« See you tomorrow at 9am. » Chan said, making Woojin raised his head in hope. « To give the essay to the dean together. »</p><p>« Oh yeah, okay… See you tomorrow. » Woojin answered, looking him awake. «  Close the door behind you. »</p><p>« ‘kay. »</p><p>As soon as he heard the door close, Woojin fall down back on his bed. Min was wrong, Chan didn’t like him, he didn’t care. It was just in the heat of the moment, there will be no way they get closer. Woojin grabbed a plushie and snuggled against it. He was fighting against the tears edging at the corned of his eyes. He didn’t want to cry for him. He never cried for anyone, not even when his ex-boyfriend broke up with me. But as he hugged the bear plushie tighter, he realized that it will be hard to not cry. He was already missing Chan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, eventually, I think I planned about 2 or 3 more chapters ahah ( maybe more 3 uwu )<br/>Anyway, I know there is some angst there but, heeee emotional roller coaster 8D<br/>.. please forgive me ;w;<br/>And if you like this chapter, doesn't hesitate to let a comment ! héhé</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Statement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW // mention of sexual assault //</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear readers, </p><p>As you know, some serious accusations are against KWoojin. So, it's really rude to keep my story going without any explanations. </p><p>First, I'll finish this story. I need to finish it, to end the story I created. I need it. I'll finish this story in one last chapter, which maybe will be very long.</p><p>Second. I would like you to read until the end to understand my mindset and don't judge me.<br/>
I'll begin by : I am a victim. When I was young, I was sexually assault by my step brother and My cousin.</p><p>And I'll keep going with : My ex boyfriend was falsy accused by his own sister about sexual assault, and I saw how it destroyed him</p><p>What I am saying, is that I saw both of the situation from very close, I know that both can happened, I know what both can created</p><p>I don't believe the victims, as I don't believe Woojin<br/>
I won't harrass the victims or saying they are lying<br/>
But I won't neither harrass the idol and saying he is a piece of shit<br/>
Because I am not judge here, because I don't know</p><p>Of course, I know how taking those cases to the court is difficult, almost impossible<br/>
I'm not saying that the victims are lying, not at all, it's big accusations and I know well how it is hard<br/>
But I'm not okay with " I prefer believing a liar than a rapist", I know also how it can be hard on the other way<br/>
Because if they are rights, he should be in court and punished in jail, not just cancelled by internet<br/>
Because if they are wrong, a innocent person is being harrassed with hate threats<br/>
The only one who should believe the victims are the police</p><p>I mean, how many times did you hear victims sayings they stayed stilent because they were afraid nobody would believe them ?<br/>
How many times did you hear that the police just threw them away because they don't believe them ?<br/>
There is a difference between support a victim and helping them, and harrassing the accused<br/>
Of course,  you should never harrased the victim, or saying they are lying, doing just for the clout<br/>
Because you don't know<br/>
But going on the other way is wrong too, in my opinion<br/>
Because you don't know</p><p>But if you don't want to read this anymore, I can totally understand, and you are free to not read, of course<br/>
Just please, just don't send any hate here, or misinterprete my words, thank you</p><p>Thank you for reading,<br/>
I hope you have some rest and stay hydrated</p><p>Update 21/10:  </p><p>Dear readers,<br/>
I won’t edit Woojin, because I created this story with him in mind, and it will betrayed my work if I do so. It’s my feeling and I respect people who edit him, so please, respect me too. Also, because of course, as I believe he is innocent, it would be weird to edit him anyway.<br/>
BUT, in the case that he is proven guilty, however, I would delete this fiction.  </p><p>But after what all was released, I believe that the allegations were false, that the op’s never had any proofs and just wanted to bring Woojin down because they hate him.<br/>
Allegations of sexual harassment /IS/ a serious subject and shouldn’t be used for something so trivial, because it make all the victims everyday-fight harder.<br/>
I’m gonna put here some of the really good threads I found, proving that all the allegations are shady and suspicious, and that explain better than me. If you are opened mind, I hope you gonna read them.</p><p>https://twitter.com/this_comment/status/1310303048200265730 ( explanation more than proofs)</p><p>https://twitter.com/johnny_daddysuh/status/1304249524681142272 ( One of a very important investigations)</p><p>https://twitter.com/busan_hoes/status/1317184076265123841 ( an other with more explanations and some proofs)</p><p>And to conclude : I won’t write Woojin until  he is completely cleared to all allegations.</p><p> </p><p>Please, take care of you </p><p>Pps : I won't delete any comment except if they're abusing me (or worst). So please, stay polite, even if you desagree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight : Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter from both Chan and Woojin side &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I as said in the previous statement, there is the last chapter ! I hope you will really love it &lt;3<br/>If you're not okay with reading something with Woojin, please don't sent any hate and just ignore this, thank you ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan didn’t wake up in the morning, because he didn’t sleep. He felt nauseous all night, passing the scene with Woojin in his head without break. He couldn’t explain where the things went bad, he was having fun with him, and the latter seemed very receptive, and suddenly, things went wrong. Woojin seemed mad, he became a pain and when Chan took things in charge, it went all too far. First because fucking the other man so hard that he fainted after, wasn’t at all part of the plan. He had have to wait for him to wake up before leaving, he couldn’t have left without a word. Second, the slap Woojin gave him was still burning his cheek. He should have apologize, he knew how Woojin didn’t like the degrading stuff but he was so mad at the moment he couldn’t thing straight, and when the older eventually woke up, all he wanted was to leave. It was too awkward, way too awkward. Maybe he was just thinking too much, or not enough. Maybe he should have stay, to talk with Woojin, explained himself and tried to understand the brunette, but Chan was a coward. He couldn’t face him, not after that angry sex they just had. Should they talk today ? But wouldn’t the things became even more awkward ? Or worst, what if Woojin didn’t want to talk to him again, after that ? <br/>
Eventually, the alarm clock rang, pulling him out of the thoughts he was rehashing over and over. He cursed, he didn’t put some order in his thoughts and the first thing he need to do in the morning was to see Woojin and give their essay to the Dean. Great, so fucking great. He took his time to eat a breakfast and to take a shower. He left before his two younger flatmates woke up. It was enough awkward the day before when he came back. They asked too many questions he didn’t want to answer, he really didn’t want to talk about Woojin’s or anything.</p><p>He was waiting in front of the office dean, an americano in his hand. He didn’t text Woojin and didn’t check his message box of the camboy website neither, and they still didn’t exchanged their numbers, but maybe it was better in the end. Chan sighed. Maybe he didn’t really love Woojin, and he, in facto, wasn’t demisexual. After all, he couldn’t fall in love so quick right ? In only four days… Was he denying the fact that maybe, it wasn’t that new ? Totally. He took a sip of his coffee. Ten minutes left before the appointment, and Woojin was nowhere in sight. No, he wasn’t worried, it was better like this. He wasn’t in love with the older brunette, everything will be easier.  He heard footsteps coming to him, and when he raised his head, his heart skipped a beat. He swore that Woojin was glowing, his brown curly hair shining under the morning sun, the gold and warm sunshine bath making his skin dazzling like honey. His large shoulders were covered by a jeans jacket over a large white shirt, and his jeans way too tight for his own good. He was literally feral. Chan gulped. It was just purely physical, Woojin was just a very handsome man. But when the older turned toward him, with his usual straight face, the bubbles in his stomach and the sweat that were covering his hands were trying to prove that it was not only that. </p><p>« You’re early. » Woojin stated.</p><p>He looked so neutral, like nothing happened the day before. Chan was disappointed, he didn’t know what he was waiting for exactly, but certainly nothing like this. </p><p>« I am. » He answered.</p><p>« You looked tired. » The older added, tilting his head. </p><p>« I’m… » Chan’s ears became red. « I’m not. I always look like this. »</p><p>« If you say so. » Woojin shrugged.</p><p><br/>
They stayed like this, in silence, Chan glancing time to time at Woojin, trying to catch his gaze, but Woojin was just staring at the floor. The tension was thick between them, and Chan didn’t know what he could do. In fact, his fears were becoming true. But suddenly Woojin cleared his voice.</p><p>« Hum, Chan, I think we need to talk. »</p><p>« Yes we do. » He could hear his heart beating at his ears.</p><p>«  About the sex, I.. » </p><p>But before Woojin could finish his sentence, the office door opened, and the dean called them. Chan realized that all what Woojin ever wanted was sex, and he couldn’t be mad at him, because they never said they should be more. He helped the older loosing his virgnity, maybe he expected him to be like « friend with benefits. »… But were they really friends ? It would be more «  enemies with benefits » at the moment. Chan sighed while they sat in front of the dean’s desk. Woojin glanced at him and rolled his eyes as he clicked his tongue. Chan almost chocked on his spit, wondering why the older suddenly looked that upset. Was it that important to talk about sex ? But he couldn’t think about it more, the dean eventually took place behind his desk.</p><p>«  So, did you success to terminated the essay on time ? » He said with a smile.</p><p>«  Yes, sir. » Woojin answered.</p><p>«  Oh really ? » The dean looked a bit surprise.</p><p>«  Yes, here it is. » Chan pulled out a handful of paper sheets.</p><p>« Wow. » The dean whistled in admiration as he scanned. « I didn’t think you would do it for real, and for what I’m reading, it’s pretty good.</p><p>« Wait, you gave us an impossible work ? » Chan almost jumped from his seat. " You wanted us to fail ? » </p><p>Woojin didn’t say anything, but Chan could see the brunette fist clenching around nothing.</p><p>«  Oh not at all, it was just a little punishment, even if you hadn’t finished, I wouldn’t expelled you. Did you really work together on this, from beginning to end ? » </p><p>« Yes. » Woojin muttered. «  We worked together on it. »</p><p>« Well, I heard that you were banished from the library because of fights between you too. » The dean hold his own chin.</p><p>« We found a place to work. » Chan answered. « And we worked on our relationship, for the sake of the essay and our schooling. » He added, but he couldn’t stop his ears to get red.</p><p>«  I see… » The dean eyes were piercing them.</p><p>Chan just avoided the eldest gaze and Woojin was suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Both were red like poppies and the dean smirked. Did he understand what happened between them during the week end  ? No, no he couldn’t. </p><p>« Anyway, you totally succeed. Both of you understand the significance of teamwork and communication. And because of that, I decided that you would have to pay only half of the bill. I will send you the payment terms. Now, shush, go to your classes and you better behave good for now. » He added with a smile.</p><p>No need to be told twice, Chan and Woojin stood up and left the room with a river of thank you. They barely closed the door behind them that they sighed in relief.</p><p>« That’s a good news. » Chan said, eventually looking up to Woojin.</p><p>« Yeah, very good. » Woojin acquiesced. « We just … need to be good boys then. » He added, looking directly into the younger eyes, his lips curling on a slight smirk.</p><p>«  I guess. » Chan looked away, feeling hotter just by the simple allusion. « Anyway, I need to go, I have class, see you. »</p><p>And without giving the time at Woojin the answer, he ran away, his ears incredibly red. If Woojin don’t stop doing that, it would be difficult for him to resist. And in the end, he would be hurt. Because at the end of the day, no matter what he wanted, he couldn’t deny who he really was. The rest of the day was harder than he initially thought. Avoiding Woojin was a real difficulty, realizing that he saw the older a lot when they were at the College. Well, usually, Chan wouldn’t lose a chance to bully the older, but now, he just felt disgusted by his own behavior and even more confused. It wasn’t hard because he had the feeling that Woojin was around each corridor, it was hard because all what Chan really wanted was to be with him. At the end of the day, he was waiting for Changbin and Jisung to finish their last courses, sitting under a tree at the exit of the University. He suddenly spotted Woojin walking out and he hided himself behind the tree, his heart beating crazy like if it wanted to jump out of his chest. He waited enough to be sure that the older was out of the view, then he dared to glance his eye over. Woojin was nowhere to be see. Chan sighed.</p><p>« Who are you avoiding hyung ? » A voice came from behind.</p><p>Chan jumped and turned around quickly, but he was relief when he saw his two flatmates.</p><p>« Oh Changbinnie, Jisungie … » Chan rubbed his tired eyes. « No-one, no-one. » He added with a  fake smile.</p><p>« Don’t fool us hyung ! » Jisung grabbed his arm. «  You were weird all day. »</p><p>« Does it have something to do with Woojin ? Did he do something to you ?! » Changbin frowned. </p><p>Chan couldn’t resist to smile. Changbin was so cute when he was overprotective like that. Even if, most of the time, the smaller boy acted like he was the younger kid.</p><p>« Yeah ! It’s not like you to let you do ! » Jisung nodded. « You want us to learn this bitch the life ? » He added with a naughty smile.</p><p>«  No !! » Chan exclaimed, making his two friend step back in surprise. «  I mean… nothing happened okay ? It’s not Woojin’s fault, so just leave him alone. » Chan groaned. «  Anyway, are you finished ? Let’s go, I’m starving. »</p><p>Jisung and Changbin looked at each other, concerned. They joined Chan’s car and went downtown. However, the older was staying awfully silent. It was only when they reached their flat with their hands full of food that the two younger decided to have a serious talk with their older hyung.</p><p>«  Chan hyung… » Changbin called, while the older mouth was full. « You know you can talk to us, right ? We won’t judge you or anything. » Jisung nodded as for showing his agreement. </p><p>« Yeah I know… » Chan answered after he swallowed his mouthful.</p><p>« Like, we are here for you… » Changbin insisted.</p><p>« Okay Changbin, what do you want me to say ? » Chan frowned, he didn’t like the turn of the discussion.</p><p>Changbin and Jisung looked at each other again, hesitating.</p><p>« What are you hiding from me ?! » Chan jumped on his feet, he was irritated, and not only because he didn’t sleep that night, but mostly.</p><p>« Hyung, please, calm down. » Jisung joined him and made him sit between them. «  Just swear you won’t be mad. »</p><p>«  I… »« Please, swear it ! » Changbin cut him.</p><p>« Okay, Okay, I swear. » Chan sighed.</p><p>« We… » Changbin took a deep breath. «  We know you are demisexual. »</p><p>Chan’s jaw dropped down, he was too shocked to answer. He felt Jisung hand wrapping his own.</p><p>« O-one day, you were drunk and you told us everything. » Jisung kept going. « But you acted like nothing after, so we pretended to never know. »</p><p>« W-why are you talking about that ? » Chan muttered.</p><p>« We are worried hyung. » Changbin said. « You came back looking depressed last night from Woojin’s place and you looked gloomy all day. You were visibly avoiding someone and it was the first time in month you didn’t go to tease Woojin. We are not stupid hyung. »</p><p>« It… It was not teasing, it was bullying. » Chan couldn’t stop his ears getting red.</p><p>« Whatever… » Jisung shrugged.</p><p>« Not whatever ! »</p><p>«  Why ? Was it why you fighted ? » Changbin grabbed Chan arm.</p><p>« Yes. No ! I mean, we were ok, everything was ok but …» Chan could feel tears peeking at the corner of his eyes. He was tired, so tired.</p><p>« Hyung… »</p><p>« He didn’t see me more than a fuckbuddy… » Chan muttered, his head down.</p><p>« Chan hyung ? » Changbin tried to hug him, but Chan stoop up, pushing them away.</p><p>«  I’m tired, I’m gonna sleep. Don’t forget to clean behind you. »</p><p>Without a look, Chan closed his door before throwing himself on his bed. He eventually told it out loud. That was the problem, the thing that was killing him from the inside, Woojin didn’t see him more than that. He fall asleep quite quickly, exhausted, into a sleep without dream.</p><p>The next day, Chan noticed that he bumped into Woojin a number quite absurd of time. They didn’t exchange many words, mostly because Chan ran away each time. Things seemed to calm a bit when Changbin and Jisung started to walk with him.</p><p>« Is Woojin annoying you ? » Jisung whispered at Chan ears, one time they were vibing outside and Woojin was not far on a bench reading, glancing at them time to time.</p><p>« Stop it Jisung. » Chan rolled his eyes. « It’s okay. »</p><p>To be honest, Chan felt guilty. He was clearly aware that he was avoiding Woojin. He didn’t even go on the camboy website, he saw some notifications from Woojin but he couldn’t opened the messages. And the oldest seemed to get it eventually. The rest of the week, Chan didn’t see Woojin a slight. Sad but relief, Chan was thinking that maybe, eventually, Woojin was moving on. But he couldn’t be more wrong.</p><p>Yes, Woojin get the hint that Chan was avoiding him and when he realized that his two small friends were always around the blonde male, glaring at him like if he did something wrong, Woojin just gave up. If Chan just wanted to ignore him, then Woojin could do that too. It was not like he didn’t let him several messages on the camboy website. Anyway, Woojin tried to keep going on his week like nothing, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Chan, about how he missed him, even if he would never ever admit it. He didn’t even have the heart of doing a live this week. He just felt down. One night at the end of the week, Woojin took his phone to chat with his friend and admin Minnie.</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Hi Minnie, i’m sorry but I don’t think i’m gonna do a live this week, i don’t feel like it !</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : It’s okay ~ Don’t worry bunny ! ;) is it maybe because you’re too busy with your DBD ?</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> :  DBD ?</p><p><strong><em>SubpuppyMin</em></strong> : Daddy’s Big Dick :D</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Ahhh… ahah.. I wished it was something that simple</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : What happened ?! You didn’t even scolded me for the acronym … </p><p><strong><em>BigBunnysub</em> </strong>:  Nothing special… I guessed you were wrong, he doesn’t care about me at all. He just kept avoiding me and ignoring me all week. </p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> </em>: bunny … I’m sorry ! He is just a stupid big jerk, and i will definitely call Master to kick him in his balls è.é </p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Yeah… </p><p><strong><em>SubpuppyMin</em></strong> : *Pat pat* I want to hug you, you didn’t deserve that for your first time.</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Thank you Minnie ;-;</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong> </em>: Oh wait, Master wanted to ask something.</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Something ?</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Yeah, sorry I .. told him your story, he wants to help  ! Because Daddy seemed very nice and caring. Master just wanted to help, does it bother you ??</p><p><strong><em>BigBunnysub</em></strong> : No, no it’s okay, your Master is nice. And Daddy was ! Just.. we had a fight and since, we didn’t have a proper discussion since then. </p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : A fight ? Why ?</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Mmmh how to sum up ? I was maybe mad that he was hiding something from me and we had angry sex and he called me whore and I slapped him…</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Waw… yeah… it seemed more complicated that I thought.</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Master said maybe he is just avoiding you because he felt guilty ? Master said it’s not easy to deal with that kind of problem when you’re a Dom. </p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : But if it’s the case, why does he keep ignoring me ?! I just want to talk to him…</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Do you miss him ?</p><p><strong><em>BigBunnysub</em> </strong>: No</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> :  Master said if you lie, we can’t help you</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : sorry… yes, I miss him and I’m mad he just keeps ignoring me, and running away from me. If he keeps running, we can’t talk !</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Mmh, that seems complicated. I don’t knooooow. But Master said you should try to say how you feel to Daddy. </p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> :  What does that mean ??</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Just, bait him and tell him all your feelings ! And like that, at least, you won’t have any regret. </p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong> </em>:  Yeah.. maybe you’re right… thank you.. and thank you at your boyfriend Master, I’m gonna try.</p><p><em><strong>SubpuppyMin</strong></em> : Good luck ! Keep us in touch. I’m always here if you needed. And same for Master of course !</p><p><em><strong>BigBunnysub</strong></em> : Thank you friends &lt;3</p><p>Woojin sighed, hiding under his cover. He felt confused, okay for talking about his feelings but if Chan didn’t care about him, why telling him his feelings would change anything ? More than that, Minnie and his boyfriend never met Chan, it was just all assumptions. Suddenly, Woojin remembered something. It was unsure, but it was worth trying a shot. <br/>
About half an hour later, his door bell ringed. Woojin stood up quickly and opened the door, and sighed in relief when he saw that the delivery man was the young and cute freckles boy.</p><p>«  Ah Woojin ? » Felix said with a smile. «  Here is your dinner ! »</p><p>« Thank you Felix… » Woojin muttered, blushing. «  Hum… Are you free after your shift ? I … hum.. would like to talk a bit with you. » Woojin was babbling on his feet.</p><p>Huh ? Won’t Christopher be jealous ? » Felix teased, but Woojin’s sad face made him regret it. Oh… I’m sorry. I have a date after my shift but right now, I have some time before my next delivery. May I come in ? » Felix smiled.</p><p>« Oh hum.. Yeah, yeah, come in. » Woojin nodded, letting the freckles boy entering in his one room flat.</p><p>After settling themselves at the table, and Felix politely declined Woojin’s food, the older played with his hands.</p><p>« I’m sorry… You must think I’m weird for inviting you like that. »</p><p>« No don’t say that ! I’m sure you have a good reason, and I’m more surprised that you don’t send me a text earlier. »</p><p>« Well, I didn’t note down your number and … » Woojin suddenly blushed. « I had some activities, so it faded away. » He added with a little embarrassed laugh. </p><p>« Oh I see. » Felix hummed, smirking but not adding any comment. « Let’s exchange our number now then ! » He pulled out his phone with a tiny laugh. «  So. » He spoke again after they finished. « What about Christopher ? » </p><p>« Nothing much, I thought we were close, at least friends, and he spent the entire week to avoid and ignore me. » Woojin spit it in one breath. « I mean, we had a fight, but if we can’t talk, we can’t make up… »</p><p>And it pissed you off, right ? »</p><p>« Hum.. » Woojin was surprised by how Felix answered. « Yes, yes it is. »</p><p>« Cute… » Felix muttered. « Hum. » The Australian cleared his voice. « So, you want an advice about ? How you could catch his attention ? »</p><p>« Kinda, I don’t know… Should I even try to do this ? I mean, maybe he just doesn’t care. Maybe I’m just bothering him and I should let him. »</p><p>« I may be not knowing about both of you a lot, but I don’t think he doesn’t care about you, I think it’s quite the opposite. » Felix explained.</p><p>« Really ? » Woojin looked at Felix, sceptical.</p><p>«  Yeah ! I mean, when I thought you two were together, he didn’t deny it. » Felix said enthusiastically.</p><p>« Maybe he was just embarrassed… »</p><p>« Well, from what I saw, he wasn’t looking at you with some embarrassed look. » Felix shook his head. « You should tell him your feelings. »</p><p>« Mhh. That’s funny, the boyfriend of a friend told me the same. »</p><p>«  And I think that boy is very wise ! » Felix chuckled. « But yeah, that’s just my opinion, tell him how you feel ! At least, you won’t have any regret. » </p><p>« Okay… Thank you. » Woojin smiled shyly.</p><p>« I need to go. » Felix stood up. « I’m glad that you asked me for advice, and I hope everything is gonna go well ! »</p><p>As Felix left the flat, he hugged the Woojin tightly, wishing him good luck. The brunette smiled and closed the door as the freckles boy disappeared behind a corridor. Woojin couldn’t deny that it was funny how Felix sounded like Seungmin Master. Anyway, they may be all be right, he had to try. The next day was the last day of the week, so he needed to find a way to talk to Chan, he won’t give up. </p><p>However, it was harder than he thought. The day was almost done and  he didn’t see Chan at all. Suddenly, he spotted the two younger friends of Chan, hiding behind the university. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he didn’t have a better one right now. Woojin was walking on them when they suddenly moved. Well, moved. Jisung climbed on Changbin lap and pinned him down. Woojin stopped, shocked, not expecting that. He couldn’t hold back a gasp when they began to make out. They both stopped instantly, looking toward Woojin. Jisung jumped on his feet before grabbing the eldest by his collar.</p><p>« What are you doing ?! Were you spying on us ?! » </p><p>« No, no, please, calm down. » Woojin put his hand on Jisung wrist. « I just wanted to talk to you. »</p><p>Jisung looked suspiciously before letting the taller one go. Quick enough, Changbin joined them.</p><p>« What do you want then ? » Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, making him even more intimidating.</p><p>« I … Can you ask Chan to join me here please ? »</p><p>« And why should we do that ? »Jisung tsked. « If he avoided you, maybe you should just let him go ! »</p><p>« I just want to have a proper conversation. » Woojin shook his head. « Just one last time. Please. » Maybe he sounded a bit too much desperate that he wanted to, but it seemed to convinced the two others male.</p><p>« Okay, we are calling him, but we won’t be far, so you better behave. » Jisung threatened.</p><p>Woojin rolled his eyes. Maybe it was cute how the two small guys were overprotective, but to be honest, it was annoying too. </p><p>« You don’t have to worry. »</p><p>Woojin had no ideas what they said to Chan, but thirty minutes later, the blonde student was there. He looked at him weirdly, surely surprise when it was Woojin that he saw instead of Changbin and Jisung.</p><p>« What are you doing here ? » He said coldly, making the older heart ached.</p><p>« I needed to talk to you. » Woojin answered, hiding his true feeling behind his usual neutral ton.</p><p>« And you had to trick me by asking my friends ? Tsk what a shame. » Chan looked upset as he closed the distance between them two.</p><p>«  I didn’t trick you. » Woojin rolled his eyes. « I just asked your friend for help, if you have a problem with what they said to you, deal with them, not me. »</p><p>« Well, I’m gonna. » Chan sighed. « What do you want, so ? »</p><p>« You don’t seem happy to see me, but I shouldn’t be surprise. » Woojin frowned, feeling that it was the worst idea. « I thought we needed to talk but you just ran away. »</p><p>« You’re the one who want to talk. » Chan stepped back, almost ready to leave. « I don’t need to, I know what you’re gonna say, and I don’t want to hear it. »</p><p>« W-what ? » Woojin’s face dropped, his breathing quickened. « No, no, you don’t know what I want to say ! » He exclaimed.</p><p>« Yes, I do ! Just go find an other fuck buddy, I’m not interested okay ? » </p><p>« A fuck… what ? Wait ! » Woojin called, but too late, Chan was already walking away. « CHAN ! »</p><p>But the younger didn’t stop. And there, Woojin felt like he was dying, he heart stopping beating in his cold chest. Chan couldn’t leave now, he couldn’t leave before the brunette could say his own feelings.</p><p>« CHAN ! » Woojin ran behind him, catching his shoulder but Chan smacked him away.</p><p>« Don’t touch me ! » He yelled.</p><p>« Chan… » Woojin whispered, broken as he stared at the other’s back.</p><p>Was it too late ? Suddenly, his vision started to become blurry, and he realized he was crying when tears were rolling down his cheeks. Was it the end ? Would everything end like this ? </p><p>« That’s all what I represent to you ? A fuck buddy ? »Woojin spoke up again, loud enough to be heard by Chan. « I know.. I know this is fucking crazy, that I shouldn’t feel that way my bully, but I can’t. I CAN’T ! » He eventually screamed, his tears hiding everything from his sight. «  I MISS YOU OKAY ?! I FUCKING MISS YOU EVEN IF I SHOULDN’T. » Woojin kept crying, not hearing that Chan had stopped walking.« SO DON’T DARE TO SAY I SHOULD GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE ! I WANT NOBODY BUT YOU. I… »</p><p>But before he couldn’t finished his sentence, a body crashed on him, arms hugging him tightly, lips on his own. </p><p>« Please, don’t cry… » Chan whispered in his ears when they broke their tender and desperate kiss, his own voice being weak.</p><p>« Ch-Chan ? » Woojin hiccuped. </p><p>« I’m sorry, I make you cry again. » Chan said with a sad smile, as his cupped Woojin cheeks with both of his hands.</p><p>« Are you really sorry ? » Woojin pouted, wiping his tears away.</p><p>« Maybe I’m gonna I kiss you to prove it how much I mean it, won’t I ? » Chan smile softly.</p><p>« Yeah… » Woojin whispered, looking at Chan with his glossy eyes. « Yes, maybe you have to. »</p><p>Chan smiled and kissed him softly, his hand stroking the fluffy brunette hair. Woojin putting his arms around the younger frame, tightened his embraced, afraid that Chan could disappeared at any moment, like everything was just a dream. Suddenly, some throat clearing pulled them out. And Chan was still there, it wasn’t just a dream.</p><p>Jisung ? Changbin ? » Chan stepped back, but hands laying on Woojin’s shoulders. « You were watching ?! »</p><p>« Well, we just wanted to be sure it’s gonna be okay. » Jisung shrugged. «  But I guess we were worried for nothing. »</p><p>« Yeah, you should talk in private though. See you at the flat hyung. »</p><p>« O-okay… See you ? » Chan answered back, as the two younger left.</p><p>« So, you agree to talk now ? » Woojin muttered, looking away.</p><p>« Yeah, can we go to your place ? It would be better than here. »</p><p>Woojin nodded, too weak to speak again. Chan almost carried him to his car, the older snuggling against his side, breathing into Chan scent. Yeah, he definitely missed him.</p><p>As soon as they passed the door of the small apartment, they kissed passionately, Chan sneaking his hands under Woojin sweatshirt.</p><p>« Ch-Channie, wait… » Woojin whined thought the kiss.</p><p>«  Sorry, sorry, you’re right. » Chan snorted, as he was knowing what the eldest wanted to mean. « Gosh, I didn’t realize how much I missed you. » He added, his nose in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Woojin didn’t answer, but giggled slightly, before he grabbed Chan wrist and they both sat on the bed.</p><p>« I am sorry! » They both exclaimed at the same time, before bursted our laughing.</p><p>« Let me begin, please. » Chan requested. « I’m sorry for ignoring you this week. I was just convinced that you wanted only to fuck and… I didn’t like it. »</p><p>« Why ? I mean… How could you think that ? I was the one thinking that you didn’t want to have something with me anymore because I wasn’t virgin anymore. » Woojin pouted sadly.</p><p>« What ? No never ! I would never do that ! » Chan exclaimed, grabbing Woojin shoulders. « I.. I’m just… » But the younger couldn’t finish.</p><p>« What is it ? What can’t you tell me ? » Woojin came closer, climbing on Chan lap. </p><p>« I’m scared… » Chan whispered. </p><p>« I love you. » Woojin blurted out, his arms around Chan’s neck, looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>« W-Woo-Woojin ? » Chan blushed darkly, in the shock.</p><p>« I love you Channie, so you don’t have to be scared. »</p><p>Chan pulled Woojin down, hugging him tight. «  I love you too. » He whispered, and after long minutes, he eventually said it. « I’m demisexual. » He admitted, after taking a deep breath.</p><p>« Demisexual ? » Woojin moved back a bit to look at Chan better. « What is it ? »</p><p>« Hum.. Just that… when I told you I had some one-night-stand, that was really just all bullshit. I… I can’t have sex if I don’t have feelings. » He looked away ashamed.</p><p>However, as Woojin understood what exactly Chan meant, his face lighted up, he couldn’t explain how much it made him happy, to know that in fact Chan had feelings almost from the start.</p><p>« That’s so romantic. » He said, making Chan looking at him, his eyes wided in surprise.</p><p>«  You think so ? » </p><p>«  Yeah ! And to be honest, maybe I am too… » Woojin said as he thought about it. «  I mean, I never was interested about touching someone else, expect for my ex boyfriend… Or you… » He added, smirking.</p><p>That would be crazy… » Chan giggled.</p><p>« Yeah, and that would mean we would be fullsexual. » Woojin chuckled.</p><p>« Full.. what ? » </p><p>« Well, demi plus demi, it’s equal to full, right ? »</p><p>« Oh my gosh, nooo ! » Chan was totally laughing, trying to tickle Woojin as a revenge for this very funny joke.</p><p>« Come on, it’s funny ! » Woojin squirmed, attempting to escape from Chan grip.</p><p>« Yeah, yeah, we are complete now. » </p><p>Chan pulled Woojin down to kiss him while they were smiling. They softly kissed, Chan hugging the older so tight that he couldn’t move a beat. Slowly, the blonde boy let a wet trail of kiss from the mouth to the neck, pulling out a moan from Woojin.</p><p>« Channie… » Woojin panted, his hands fisting into the back of Chan’s back.</p><p>« You’re sensitive today bunny… » Chan teased, as he kissed and sucked on the neck of the other man.</p><p>« Mmmh… It’s your fault. » Woojin closed his eyes tight, a moan leaving his lips when Chan sucked a mark particularly hard.</p><p>« I missed this so much. » Chan groaned, as he grabbed Woojin’s ass, feeling him up. </p><p>« Really ? That much ? » Woojin smirked as he rolled his hips up, feeling Chan’s hard member poking between his cheeks.</p><p>« Yes, that much. » Chan smiled as he pulled Woojin down, making them both laying down on the bed.</p><p>They kept kissing, wet, sloppy and soft kisses as their hands ran all over each others body, Woojin unconsciously grinding against the younger. The latest opened slowly his legs, sliding a knee between his thigh, applying pressure against Woojin hard-on.</p><p>« Channie ~ » Woojin whined.</p><p>« Call me Daddy, baby bun. » Chan growled in the older ear.</p><p>« What a kinky bo-aaaah ~ » Woojin finished his sentence in a moan. </p><p>« You said ? » Chan smirked.</p><p>« D-daddy… » Woojin yelped.</p><p>« I’m gonna fuck you slow and good. » Chan kissed and bit Woojin’s neck.</p><p>And so, he undressed his lover calmly and sensually, leaving kisses on every inch of Woojin’s skin, who was laying down, shyly whimpering. He grabbed the lub tube that was in the place it was the last time, and after pouring a good amount of it on his fingers, he made Woojin turned around. He hugged the older by the back, and slipped a finger between his cheek’s butt. </p><p>« Ready Woojinnie bun ? » Chan whispered, biting Woojin’s lobe.</p><p>« Y-yes, Daddy. »</p><p>And without waiting, Chan’s finger entered Woojin pretty hole, slowly at first. He kissed the back of the neck of the older to make him relaxed, and when he felt like he was ready, he slidded in a second finger, scissoring inside.</p><p>«  I love you. » Chan muttered between two kisses.</p><p>« Gnnnh I-I love you too. » The other whined. «  Why are you chuckling ? » He added, pouting.</p><p>« Because you warm inside sucked me in as soon as I said those words, does that turn you on that much, my pretty ? »</p><p>« I-I-… » Woojin tried but couldn’t answer anymore than a sinful moan as Chan started to stroke his wet and red cock, and thrusted even harder with his fingers.</p><p>« I love you, I love you, I love you. » Chan repeated like a mantra.</p><p>« D-D-Daddy ! » Woojin screamed. «  Please ! »</p><p>« Please what ? »</p><p>« Put your dick, I want your dick. » Woojin begged, turning his head as much as he could, to look at Chan with big teary eyes.</p><p>« If you ask so nicely. » Chan gave an other peck on Woojin’s nose, before pulling his fingers out and wiping the extra lub on his own hard dick. </p><p>After pouring some more lub, he opened Woojin’s cheeks and aligned his member with the older pink and needy hole. Then, slowly, he pushed himself inside, enjoying each inch of warm surrounding him. Snuggling against Woojin’s back, Chan put his arms around the older bigger body, playing with the older nipples, whines and moans for only answer.</p><p>« You’re so lewd, you're clenching around me. » Chan said as he bottomed out. </p><p>Then he started to thrust, well after more begs from Woojin. Steadily, he increased the pace of his thrust, hugging the older even more tightly. The brunette was holding on to his arms like it was his only anchor to the real world, meaning harder and harder, euphoric. Suddenly, Chan found THE spot, and the more he hit it, the more Woojin lost himself in pleasure and Chan smell, moaning the younger name maybe too loud for the thin walls. It was so good he surely could die. Chan still sucking some love marks on his neck, one of his hands was wrapping around the older tiny cock, playing with the wet tip.</p><p>« I’m gonna cum… » Woojin cried.</p><p>« Cum for me. » Chan ordered.</p><p>« Cum with me Daddy, cum in me ! » Woojin moaned.</p><p>«  I love you Woojinnie ! » Chan moaned.</p><p>Two more  thrusts and Chan shot all his seed, groaning in pleasure, Woojin’s name on his lips. But he kept going thought his orgasm to give the older his own, stroking his cock faster. Woojin mind went blank as his orgasm hit him, crying a huge amount of «  I love Channie, I love Channie, I love Channie » and when he came back from his height, Chan was still inside him, peppering his neck with kisses.</p><p>« How was it, love ? » He murmured.</p><p>« Good, good. » Woojin answered, his cheeks and neck getting red.</p><p>« Are you blushing ? » Chan smirked.</p><p>« No… » Woojin whined, hiding his face behind his hands. </p><p>« You’re perfect, you don’t need to hide. » Chan said with a smile, pulling himself out in order to turn Woojin around so they could  face each other.</p><p>« I love you Channie.» Woojin snuggled against Chan’s chest, curling himself, looking smaller than he really was.</p><p>« I love you too Woojinnie, I love you. » Chan petted Woojin’s brown and curly hair.</p><p>« Sticky… » The latest whine.<br/>
«  Let’s clean up, then. » Chan cooed. </p><p>Cautiously, Chan pulled himself out and grabbed Woojin wrist. He leaded him to the bathroom, big smile on his face, his heart full of delight as the older were clinging on his side. Under the shower, they cuddled, and Chan did his best to clean his all-new boyfriend despite them behind glued to each other. Once finished, Chan dressed up Woojin with a cleaned sweatpants and t-shirt but as he didn’t have clean clothes for himself, he borrowed once again the older clothes. Then, they lay down on the bed, cuddling and kissing softly, eating some snacks Woojin still had hiding inside his cupboards. Eventually, they fall asleep in each other arms, even if it was not that late, barely past nine in the evening. But they both had only few hours of sleep during the week, and now that most of their stress had disappeared, they were too tired and comfy to fight against the sleep.</p><p>The next day, Chan and Woojin decided that the younger could stay all week-end at Woojin’s flat, and even maybe had their first date. But first, Chan needed to go to his own home to pick up some clothes and others toiletries, even if he loved using Woojin’s shampoo and smelling like him after that. First, the older thought of staying so he could clean up his home a bit but Chan whined, saying they shouldn’t be separate so soon.</p><p>« Okay, okay, whiny baby, I’m coming. » Woojin rolled his eyes, but he was smirking.</p><p>« No, you’re a baby, I’m a whiny Daddy. » Chan giggled.</p><p>Not a hour after, they were standing in front of his door.</p><p>« It feels weird. » Woojin stated. « It’s only the second time I come here, and the first time, we just fought and you cleaned the scratches on my back. »</p><p>« Kinda true. » Chan nodded as he opened his door. «  I feel like it was ages ago. By the way, how is your back ? »</p><p>« Don’t worry, it wasn’t a big deal, it heals by now. » Woojin answered.</p><p>Chan was about to say something when a sound caught his attention. Well, a moan to be more precise.</p><p>« Wh-… » Chan froze in the hall, Woojin behind him.</p><p>But then, the voices were louder and louder, and they started to understand what they were saying.</p><p>« Ahhh ~~ Nnng ! Sungiiie, harder, please harder ! » They definitely heard Changbin moaned.</p><p>« Mmh, hyungie, you’re so tight. Such a little slut for my cock, huh hyungie ? » And, it was definitely Jisung who answered, groaning.</p><p>« Wh..Why are they fuking ??! » Chan whispered, too shocked.</p><p>« You didn’t know ? » Woojin asked back.</p><p>« BECAUSE YOU KNEW ?! » Chan yelled back. </p><p>« Well, I saw them making out, but I thought you knew… Wait Chan ! » The older called back as the blonde male burst into the living room.</p><p>Jisung and Changbin, both naked, were frozen, their eyes widely opened and Jisung slightly before the other so Chan couldn’t see him too much.</p><p>«Ch-chan hyung ?! » Jisung exclaimed. «  You-you-you’re already here ?! »</p><p>«You ! You didn’t even tell me you were dating ! » Chan crossed his arms, while Woojin was hiding behind him.</p><p>« Well… we… » Jisung blushed, looking away, as Changbin was trembling behind him, redder then never.</p><p>« Channie, we should go, you could talk about that later. » Woojin grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>« Okay !  Let’s go ! » Chan turned around.</p><p>« I’m sorry. » Woojin whispered to the two younger, but before he could leave, Chan turned around again.</p><p>« You should have told me ! I’m really happy for you ! » He screamed before he left the living room. However, he came back a last time, as Woojin was still in the entry hall. «  And now I date Woojin now ! Have a good week-end ! » </p><p>And like that, he left, following by Woojin and leaving the two others confused, but it didn’t take them much time before getting back to what they were doing. And Chan didn’t slow down until him and Woojin were in the car.</p><p>« Ahhhhh that was so awkwaaaaard. » Chan whined, his head against the wheel. «  I can’t believe they hided that to me ! And for how long?? »</p><p>«  I don’t know Channie. »</p><p>« That’s unfair ! And because of them, I didn’t even pick my stuff ! »</p><p>« It’s not a problem, I will lend you some of mine. » Woojin said. « You just need a toothbrush. »</p><p>« Okay let’s go buy one. » Chan started the engine. « It’s not really cool for a first date. » He added, pouting.</p><p>« Everything would be perfect as long as it’s with you. » </p><p>Chan cooed and threw himself on the older, peppering his face with kisses.</p><p>« Aww you’re so cute Woojinnie~ »</p><p>They giggled and kept kissing for a long time on the car, in the car park under Chan building. </p><p>« Okay, we should go now. » Woojin broke the kisses.</p><p>« At your service, princess. » Chan winked, giving a last kiss on Woojin’s nose.</p><p>And at the end of the day, they were clinging on each others like if they were afraid of being apart for too long. Before the end of the week-end, they even planned of having a double date with Felix and his boyfriend. Chan still didn’t have a proper conversation with his two friends, but Woojin reassured him, saying that there was no reason for it to not go well.</p><p>«  I don’t know what would I do without you. » Chan sighed.</p><p>« Already addicted ? » Woojin smirked, his head on Chan bared chest.</p><p>« Totally addicted. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Waaw ! I eventually finished this ! It was way longer than expected. I hope you liked it.</p><p>Anyway, small statement here. Just after all what happened and informations that were releaved, I believe that Woojin is innocent and he was victim of rumours and false accusation. However, I respect if you don't think the same way, but as I said, respect me too. <br/>EDIT : However, I will still wait until Woojin is totally proven innocent and cleared to all accusations, before writting with Woojin again ( as main, he would be only mentionned, if i do a spin off of this story only thought). And don't misunderstood me, the allegations are important, I don't take it lightly.</p><p>So I want to write a spin off from AU I already created. So which one would you like to read ? Here are the severals possiblities : </p><p>From this story :<br/>- Binsung ship<br/>- Seunglix ship ( In case it wasn't explicit enought ;D)<br/>or from my "stray hybrid" serie :<br/>- HyunJeongSeung with Puppy hybrid Seungmin<br/>-JilixMin with Cat hybrid Minho</p><p>Anyway, thank you sooooo much for reading that far, and following me in that adventure, please take care &lt;3 You're awesome, I love y'all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>